


Chloe knows All

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Chloe Bourgeois— The Queen of Queers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Angst, Chloe accidentally finds herself as the therapist friend, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Other, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Still a sassy bitch though, just fluff, no beta we die like men, no salt, ok maybe, yes i wrote that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Everyone knew all too well how much of a bitch Chloe Bourgeois could be.However- she had one rule in her bitch morals, never make fun of the things they can’t control- their.. ‘preferences’, their.. sexuality.It was a simple rule, she knew she had no right to judge people for who they love, so why waste her breath on judging people when she didn’t mean it?Chloe didn’t realize how much people would open up to her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois & Everyone, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, chloé bourgeois/sabrina raincomprix (one sided)
Series: Chloe Bourgeois— The Queen of Queers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801588
Comments: 330
Kudos: 1055





	1. Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started it all

Chloe needed to go to the bathroom, she was having a shit day already and she didn’t want to _fucking_ deal with anyone- yeah, that hope washed down the drain when she heard someone sobbing inside one of the stalls.

She let out a rough sigh, _I swear to fuck there will not be an akuma today_ she cursed to herself. She strutted up towards the door and knocked. The person inside stopped crying, letting out a squeak.

”U-Uh.. occupied..?” Chloe recognized the voice to be Juleka Couffaine. She didn’t move from her spot or say anything, she just tapped her foot patiently. “Is there no other stalls.?”

She leaned against the door. 

“Nope, they’re all filled with crying girls too” She dryly said, pulling out her phone. Juleka let out another yelp, before growling, Chloe lifted herself off the door to see the goth stomp out- she looked up to see the girl, eyes red with tears and absolutely fuming.

It was.. actually kind of scary, like Chloe had never seen Juleka so.. mad. The girl’s copper eyes searched Chloe’s face, looking for some kind of anger.

”What the h-hell are you doing here..” Juleka rasped, eyes flickering around as her shoulders shuddered up and down for breath. She was still in crying mode. Chloe scoffed, pulling out tissues from her purse

”Jesus fuck you’re a mess, hold on I can’t speak to you when you look like this-“ She said, Juleka’s rage train stopped as Chloe began to softly wipe the goth’s eyes, “there you go, now I was here to escape the classroom- and looks like you were too, what’s wrong?”

Juleka’s eyes widened before narrowing again, she leaned against the wall, grimacing.

”W-Why should you care..?” She hissed, “You hate me..”

Chloe rolled her eyes, god, connecting to her classmates sucked ass- oh well, she made life hard on herself

”It was implied but never stated,” The blonde said, fidgeting with her hair “Regardless, I don’t want you to akumatize, so why did I find you crying alone in the bathrooms? I’d assume you’d be seeking comfort from Lavillant.”

The hurt expression of Juleka spelt jackpot to Chloe. She nodded to herself, _be careful about this_

”I thought so, what happened between you two? Both looked _off_ near today” She added carefully, Juleka looked at her nervously

”You were watching us?” She asked, raising an eyebrow

”I was watching _anything_ but the lesson” Chloe smirked, luckily it made Juleka chuckle a bit. The goth took a deep breath, her eyes searching the floor, probably wondering what to say

”We didn’t have a fight or anything.. but- it’s a little.. weird between us right now..” She said softly “I accidentally.. I didn’t mean to- b-but I told her I was.. uh- I told her I liked her..”

Chloe tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, the goth winced before opening her mouth again

”like.. as in _like-liked_ her..” She added. Chloe leaned forward a bit, making a more sour expression. Juleka sighed, eyes red and tired “I.. told her I _loved_ her..”

Chloe nodded, leaning back against the stall again

”And you’re crying because.?”

Juleka growled, gripping her shirt as tears began to fall down her face again

”Because she doesn’t like me back duh! I ruined everything.. my friendship with Rose.. my friendship with everyone else- I’m going to be fucking made fun of again a-and..!” The goth choked back a sob,

”Hold on- why would this break your friendship with anyone else?” She asked. Juleka’s eyes widened a bit, as she struggled to control her breathing again

”B-Because.. they’re Rose’s friends..?” She weakly said, eyes unsteady

“Really? You mean to say, all of the people who absolutely adore you are specifically Rose’s friends and not your own?” Chloe asked again, Juleka’s eyes searched around the room

”I-I mean.. n-no..? Probably not.. I’m pretty close to I-Ivan, Nathaniel and Alix.. cause Ivan’s in Kitty Section and Nate and Alix are u-uh in the art club” Juleka said, Chloe nodded.

”Now why would anyone make fun of you?” She asked, as she began to organize the emotions that flickered across the goth’s face.

”Because.. uh.. I don’t know- cause I like.. Rose? Girls? It’s not.. normal..” she murmured, eyes filled with a heart quenching heartbreak. “She doesn’t like me anymore..”

“Why do you think Rose doesn’t like you?” Chloe narrowed her eyes.

She thought for a moment before looking up at Chloe with a suspicious glance

“W-why am I even telling you this.. you’ll probably just make fun of me when we get back to class..”

Chloe scoffed, shaking her head

”I wouldn’t do that Couffaine, I know I’m a straight up bitch- but I’ve got a moral code” She said, tilting her head up “Granted, it’s a very slippery and loose one, but that’s not the point because you-“

She pointed at Juleka

“-you need to go talk to Rose, because I promise you she adores you- both of you make these disgusting puppy dog eyes at each other and it’s killing me that you haven’t noticed.”

Juleka’s eyes widened, cheeks burning a bright pink

”You’re.. lying..” She murmured, doing her best to hide her face under her bangs. Chloe groaned

”Trust me Juleka, _please!_ Lavillant loves the shit out of you and is probably freaking the fuck out about whether or not you still love her!” She exclaimed “She was probably just surprised? What’d she do when you told her you loved her? What’s the context?”

The goth shrunk back a bit,

”She was telling me how much she loved Prince Ali.. saying how cool he was, but then she said that she liked me too and how cool I was as well-“ Juleka winced “-then I accidentally said I loved her too?”

She buried her face in her hands

”I tried saying that I meant it in a friendly way but.. I ended up admitting that I super meant it..” Juleka murmured, “Then I ran away.. and we haven’t really talked since..”

Chloe nodded thoughtfully, 

“Well, if she apparently- against my two years worth of evidence- doesn’t absolutely want to marry you, I’ll take full responsibility of whatever akuma shit that would happen-“ Chloe said, before looking over to Juleka “However for now, you need to go talk to her, clearly you haven’t told anyone besides me and her- and it’s eating you from the inside out.”

The goth’s shoulders drooped, the blonde sighed and pulled her out of the bathroom.

”Why are you helping me?” Juleka asked, her eye’s widened a bit

”I don’t know..” She thought, as they neared the classroom- fortunately Rose was already in there, even better- she was alone “Don’t get used to it! Now go be her prince or princess- or whatever weird fairy tale shit she reads” she huffed, pushing Juleka in.

Rose looked up to see the goth stumbling inside. Juleka turned around to give one last nervous stare at Chloe before the blonde closed the door. She took a deep breath, pinching the space between her eyes.

Why the hell did she help Couffaine?

She peeked through a crack of the door, seeing Juleka say something- Rose’s eyes widening, before her cheeks burning a bright pink. Chloe didn’t realize the small smile that grew on her face as the two girls kissed.

She walked to the cafeteria, _perhaps_ that satisfaction to see them happy was a little nice- especially when Juleka and Rose had waltzed out of the classroom, eating together- hand in hand.

There was a small disappointment inside a Chloe though, stemmed the fact that the moment ended so quickly. For just a little while, she felt needed, depended on. She sighed, it was fine- _just a one time thing_ she thought, as the bee sat alone. 


	2. Adrien

Chloe watched as Juleka and Rose cuddled each other in science class, it was literally so cute she was going to hurl. _I did this.._ she thought with both grief and pride.

The two girls’s relationship was official and out to the class, which made Chloe happier when they were met with great acceptance, as the two were crowded with questions.

The blonde made awkward eye contact with Juleka, which she quickly looked away from.

It was all the more unexpecting when the new couple approached Chloe

”Hey, I know you wouldn’t want to talk about it in front of everyone, but thanks Chloe- for giving me the push..” Juleka smiled. Chloe’s eyes widened a bit, before nodding softly

”Y-Yeah, no problem.” She said sheepishly. Was this being nice? She hoped this was being nice- seriously Ladybug needed to give her instructions on how to be nice, this was hard and she wanted Pollen back.

Still though, nothing prepared her for what came next.

When the couple left, someone had tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around to see Adrien.

”Adrikins!” She grinned, much to his dismay, she deflated a bit and coughed “ _Adrien_ , what do you want?”

He looked around weakly, every part of his being screamed nervous.

”Hey Chlo.. uh.. c-can I tell you something? L-Like in private? It’s really important..?” He asked, fidgeting with his hands. Chloe’s eyes widened, she looked around before nodding- concern flooding through her

The two quickly shuffled into the corner of an empty space of the locker room

”What’s wrong? Is it Uncle Gabriel again? Gorilla? Lila? _Dupain Cheng?_ ” She said frantically, as she tried to read the unreadable expression on ~~her best friend - brother~~ Adrien’s face

”I-It’s nothing like that- I mean.. it sort of is? It’s complicated..” he murmured, covering his face with his hands. This spelt deja vu to Chloe, as she thought about the goth girl. “U-Uh.. what do you think of- I mean I assumed you got them to- I mean I’m not assuming, but I-“

”Oh my god Agreste spit it out you sound like Dupain-Cheng!” She exclaimed, he paled before nodding

”I think I might be.. bisexual? I-I’m not sure.. is that okay?” Adrien said, there was a look of panic in his eyes. Chloe’s eyes widened a bit before nodding, she took a deep breath and opened her arms. The blond smiled softly, before melting into a hug, she pat his back

”Of course it’s okay! Don’t be ridiculous!” Chloe smirked softly, ruffling his hair. He pulled away, “Can I ask why?”

He blushed a bit

”I d-dunno, I was just thinking about it really hard? I was watching this show and I was like- ‘wow he looks really cool! _R-Really_ cool!’” Adrien said, smiling “But then again, I still really like-“

”Dupain-Cheng?” She said, raising an eyebrow. He blinked, before shaking his head

”Oh, no she’s just a friend- I like Ladybug” He smiled, but his eyes drifted off dreamily. Chloe paused, squinting at him. _She’s just a friend?? SHE’S JUST A FRIEND??? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT-_

She took in a deep breath, and nodded. At least she could agree that Ladybug was quite the looker..

”Sure, just a friend” she rolled her eyes “Anyways though Adrikins, thanks for telling me, are you planning on telling your friends?”

He looked a little squeamish

”M-Maybe? I feel like I should.. but.. I don’t know if I want to just yet, this is a new thing” Adrien said, fidgeting with his sleeve, he looked at her weakly “Can you keep it a secret for now Chloe?”

”You can trust me Agreste, I won’t let you down” Chloe said, there was a flicker of sadness that went across Adrien’s face that was replaced with a grateful smile

”Thank you Chloe, I know that you’re a little prickly sometimes, but thank you for being here for me” He squeezed her hands, she nodded- ruffling his hair again

”Sure sure, now run off- I’ve gotta go get manicures with Sabrina” Chloe smirked, Adrien nodded and skipped away. A total lie of course, she was planning on taking the biggest bubble bath on earth and pretend she had friends.

_So much for a one time thing_ she thought to herself. There wasn’t a chance this would happen again though.. right?


	3. Ladybug

Chloe swung back down onto her balcony, today had been.. incredible! It had been a while since Queen B was in action, or should she say- HoneyBee.

She was back! Granted, by a different name and costume, but this still meant everything to her. She swore she wasn’t going to mess up again.

”Pollen! Buzz off!” She smiled, as the transformation fell, she tied her hair back into a ponytail, before turning to the ladybug hero and handing the comb over, a bit reluctantly she could admit- but she wasn’t going to let down the hero again. “Here you go Ladybug! Thank you again for asking for my help..”

”Of course, you make a great Bee Chloe!” Ladybug smiled, a touch of sadness flickering over her eyes. Chloe’s shoulders drooped a bit, it hurt to see her hero so upset.

”What’s wrong Ladybug?” Chloe asked, Ladybug looked up with surprise shaking her head nervously

”O-Oh! It’s nothing.! J-Just distracted with a thing.” She sputtered, hands nervously fumbling around. “I-I’m a little stressed out that’s all” The blonde’s eyes widened, she quickly left and pulled over two chairs

”Do you.. wanna talk about it?” She said. The hero stared at her blankly, eyes darting to the chair and to the city. She sighed, and surprisingly gave in.

Ladybug slumped onto the chair, groaning deeply.

”I’ve just.. been struggling with school lately- it’s nothing too bad, but I’m not the best at balancing my hero and civilian life to be honest..” The hero said, exasperated. Chloe watched in fascination as she watched her idol come apart “I’m _really_ exhausted, I’m pretty sure I’ve only slept for two hours in the last _three_ days..”

Chloe’s eyes widened.

”That’s.. that’s not healthy.!” She exclaimed, there was a small flicker of irritation on Ladybug’s face. _Oh wait, I’m the one who causes 90% of the akumas yyikeees..._ “Oh.. right- my bad, I’m trying to get better.! B-but still- you need to sleep”

”Akumas aren’t the only thing keeping me up.,” Ladybug groaned, rubbing her eyes “I’ve got this..” she looked at Chloe carefully, choosing her words “..love problem? With me? Right now? Would it be fine if I share?”

Chloe nodded her head rapidly 

“O-Of course! Anything for you Ladybug!” She grinned,

”So.. outside the mask, I’m..” Ladybug bit her lip, eyes darting away “..much more weaker, messier, I’m a klutz, and I’m not like Ladybug at all, I’m.. imperfect. Hell- _I think you’d hate me if you met me_ ” those words held a weight that brought Chloe down.

”Anyways though, I have this.. _big_ crush on this guy, who’s really sweet? Don’t get be wrong? But I’ve had this crush on him for the past year, and it isn’t going anywhere, he just calls me a friend..” Ladybug weakly said. Chloe was going to kill this guy.

”Oh god, he sounds like my old friend- Adrien Agreste? Know him? God- I act like a clingy fan girl near him all the time to keep actual fan girls away, but really he’s like my brother- But god I wanna strangle him because he keeps calling his obvious crush ‘just a friend’- I almost feel bad for Dupain-Cheng..” Chloe whined, rubbing the space between her eyes. “Sorry- keep going”

Ladybug’s eyes widened a bit, before shaking her head

”O-Oh.. u-Uh- yeah, anyways though..” Her eyes darted away, cheeks burning a bright pink “I uh.. My best friend is really supportive of my crush, and has been working tooth and nail to get me and this guy together- and it’s really sweet! But..”

Chloe watched as Ladybug’s eyes quivered, staring at her nervously. The blonde could tell what her hero was thinking, it was a ‘should I be saying this’ expression. Of fear. Of second guessing.

”But..?” She urged, raising an eyebrow. Ladybug gulped

”But.. I kind of have a crush on her too.?” She squeaked, Chloe’s eyes widened a bit “B-But She’s like my best friend and she’s so invested in my relationship with the guy? Ugh.. and I love them both e-equally.. They’re both such lovely people??”

Her gaze softened, Chloe could see the love in her eyes. It was.. third eye opening. 

”He’s really kind, and nice- but he can be really _passive_ and I don’t actually know much about him..” she murmured, covering her masked face with her eyes “But Al- _my best friend_.. is so determined, she’s a bit stubborn and maybe bullheaded but.. she’s also really passionate? They’re both really cool in different ways and I’ve been torn”

Chloe sat in silent, the information finally settling in on her.

”Your bi?” She asked. Ladybug looked up weakly

” _Pan_ ” She corrected meekly “I’ve been considering coming out to the public, cause I think my lgbtq fans deserve to know that paris’s heroes are on their side, but I haven’t even chalked up the courage to tell my class.. or her..”

”Is there any lgbtq couples or out kids in your class?” Chloe asked, tilting her head. Ladybug sheepishly nodded

”Yeah, there’s these two girls who recently started dating, They’re both really cute together- and I have suspicions of others,, but..” Ladybug’s eyes flickered towards her “S-Sorry.. I didn’t mean to ramble like that, I shouldn’t have p-pushed all of this on you but.. I think I’ve got a better idea on how I feel about both of my crushes now.?”

”Well, that’s definitely good? Don’t worry, a few people have come out to me recently.. it’s hilarious really, I’m literally the worst person on earth but it still happened?” She chuckled, before looking over. “I’m pretty sure you won’t tell anyone this- But keep a secret for me Ladybug?”

The hero’s eyes widened a bit, before nodding

”So Adrien Agreste, super model. He’s basically my brother, and we haven’t been on the best of terms recently but still he trusted me with this information- He’s bi, and He hasn’t told anyone yet because it’s a new development and he’s scared,” Chloe said carefully. Ladybug’s mouth opened in shock, but was silent

“And.. I know this is a selfish request, but _could_ you come out to Paris? It’s.. sad to see him scared like this again, and he won’t tell his friends because like, these are his only friends- but I know he’s a Ladybug fan so maybe you can give him courage? And if not him, maybe others?” Chloe asked nervously

The blunette rubbed her eyes, checking to see if this was the right Chloe she was looking at.

”I.. _yeah_ \- I can do that!” Ladybug said. Chloe nodded gratefully

“Another thing, does your best friend like Ladybug?” She asked, she didn’t like the idea of Ladybug’s guy crush, he seemed like an oblivious twat, The hero chuckled

”Like you wouldn’t believe” She said, the blonde grinned

”Then maybe you can come out to her like that, say that you gained the courage with ‘Ladybug’s coming out as pan too!’” Chloe suggested, “Whether if you’re the same or not outside the mask, you’re still Ladybug! You’re still really brave, and I think you got this.”

Ladybug sniffled, tears falling down her face. Chloe’s eyes widened as her hero lurched forward and hugged her. It was so.. warm.. so familiar. It was overwhelmingly comforting. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from squealing with delight.

Her hero pulled away, wiping her tears hastily

”I think I’ll do that, thank you Chloe- you’ve improved so much and you’ve truly become a hero..” Ladybug grinned brightly, squeezing the blonde’s hand “I.. I’m very glad you’re Honeybee.”

Chloe’s heart swelled

”Thank you for trusting me Ladybug, you’ve got this!” She grinned. Being around her hero really did bring out a different side to her. Ladybug nodded, she turned to leave before paused

”I- I don’t mean to be intrusive, but are you.. anything Chloe?” Ladybug asked. Chloe’s eyes widened, smile dropping. There was a few moments of silence, as the hero panicked “A-Ah sorry I-I didn’t mean to.. uh, sorry bye Chloe!”

The hero jumped off the balcony, swinging through the city, leaving the blonde to stand in shock.

”I..” She blinked “Huh..”

...

Chloe stared at the ladyblog with pride, as a news post about ‘Paris’s Heroes coming out’ exploded. It had a picture of the hero running across Paris with a large pan flag, with Chat Noir holding his own Bisexual flag. There were many comments, some.. _unsightly_.. but many ecstatic. Alya expressed her utter excitement when entering class

”I’ve got the first report! The Ladyblog’s exploded!” 

She rolled her eyes at how unruly the blogger was. Still though, she could begrudgingly admire her passion. Before quietly wondering to herself how Ladybug must be doing..

Her eyebrows rose as Marinette entered the classroom, looking extremely nervous. There was something about her eyes that rang.. way.. way too familiar..

”Hey Alya! U-Uh, did you hear about Ladybug?” Marinette said, walking up to her way too passionate friend. Alya grinned brightly

”Hey girl! You’re early!” Alya exclaimed “And you betcha! I got the first report about it! I’m planning on interviewing a ton of lgbtq+ peeps about it and asking about what they think!”

Marinette nodded nervously

”T-That’s great Alya! Uhh, can I tell you something?” The blunette asked, hands fidgeting. Chloe watched in confusion as Marinette’s bluebell eyes flickered between her and the blogger. The hell?

”Sure? What’s wrong girl?” Alya tilted her head, she gasped “Is it about Adrien?”

Chloe rolled her eyes at how flustered Marinette got

”N-No? I mean- sort of? Not really but uh.. it is important?” Marinette squeaked, cheeks burning red “Uh- so Ladybug recently came out as pan yeah? U-uhm.. well, I’ve been hiding it for a while but- _thanks to Ladybug_ , I’ve finally got the courage to tell you that _I’m pan too!_ ”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. _Wait.._

“Really?! That’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you!” Alya exclaimed, picking up Marinette up in a large hug “Girl why didn’t you tell me sooner!? You know I love you!”

Marinette blushed heavily, as her best friend spun her around.

_Waaaaaaiiiit..._

”Oh! Are you gonna tell Adrien too? _Have_ you told Adrien?!” Alya shouted, dropping Marinette to the ground.

”I haven’t yet, he’ll probably just call me _just his friend_ again though.” Marinette grumbled, but failing to repress the large giddy smile on her face. Adrien walked through the door, surprising both of the girls, which caused Marinette to fall into a heap of fluster and blush.

_nnnnnoooo fuuckinnng waaaay..._

Chloe sat in silence, watching this.. love dodecahedron bullshit fester and boil. She buried her face in her hands. Why the fuck hadn’t she seen it sooner..

_’...But I’ve had this crush on him for the past year, and it isn’t going anywhere, he just calls me a friend..‘-‘...My best friend is really supportive of my crush, and has been working tooth and nail to get me and this guy together...’-_

_‘”...He’s really kind, and nice- but he can be really passive and I don’t actually know much about him.’-‘..Al- my best friend.. is so determined, she’s a bit stubborn and maybe bullheaded but.. she’s also really passionate?’_

_’...Yeah, there’s these two girls who recently started dating, They’re both really cute together...’-’...Then maybe you can come out to her like that, say that you gained the courage with ‘Ladybug’s coming out as pan too!’” Chloe suggested’_

”Fucking damn it..” she hissed, face burning with embarrassment.

”What’s wrong Chloe?” Sabrina asked,

The blonde took in a deep breath, before exhaling heavily. This was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

It all made sense now.. because Ladybug was Marinette- that mean Rena Rogue was Alya- and obviously, that made Nino the ninja turtle looking ass Carapace. She groaned, 

”Nothing, I just fucking hate love squares..”


	4. Rena Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chloe changed identities after Maladiktator,

Chloe.. couldn’t look Marinette in the eye after the coming out incident. It _really_ didn’t help when Ladybug tried to connect with her, pulling random ‘ _how was your day’_ s when the fashion designer CLEARLY saw her pissed off at school.

But still- HoneyBee knew to keep a secret. God- it really didn’t help her headache to watch desperately Rena Rogue trying to impress Ladybug, whilst talking up about the Ladyblog and her ‘SUPER TALENTED FASHION DESIGNER BEST FRIEND’. 

It was actually kind of funny to see the reactions between the two obvious heroes. Ladybug was so.. different but also the same compared to Marinette. The identity discovery had completely torn down Chloe’s celebrity crus-

Her eyes narrowed. _Focus on making fun of them Chloe_ she reminded herself, pushing down her suffocating thoughts.

Rena- aka Alya- would go on and on about how cool her best friend was, and how flattering the Ladyblog was to the heroes- while Ladybug would listen with a bright grin on her face, nodding on and on, making quick ‘Rena don’t forget, secret identities’ to which the fox would fluster and go ‘right! Sorry Ladybug! She’s just so cool!’

It made Chloe want to gag how gushy the two were- it _really_ didn’t help when both Ladybug and Marinette gave the softest and most grateful looks to the blonde, they were supposed to be rivals! Enemies! The positivity made Chloe’s blood boil..

Didn’t help when she saw that Alya was now dating Nino. Marinette looked really supportive but a little disappointed, luckily not heartbroken, sense she seemed to still be pursuing Adrien, but still disappointed anyways.

Chloe huffed, she really didn’t want to stick her nose in this love stuff but great! _I better not learn Chat Noir’s identity in the next few days or I will explode.._ she cursed

Worse- because Carapace was a more situational hero, that made Rena Rogue mostly her partner during missions or patrols that forced the two in the same vicinity to each other. 

On multiple occasions, she bit her tongue to stop herself angrily spitting ‘Damn it Cesaire don’t run in like that!’- sense no one knew HoneyBee was Queen B who was Chloe who knew 90% of the identities of the miraculous team..

Chloe laid tiredly on the roof top, it was times like this she wished she had someone to talk to.

”Hey Bee!”

Never mind the feeling is gone.

Chloe opened her eyes to see Rena Rogue smiling at her, red and white curly hair pooling over her shoulders.

”Rena” she greeted dryly “What do you want?”

”Just saw you chilling alone up here! Also Ladybug told me to get closer to my partner so yeah-“ The fox said, tail twirling around the blonde’s body, whilst wearing the stupidest grin.

” _Lucky me_ ” Chloe groaned, “How was your day?” She forced herself to ask, even though Chloe knew what Rena’s day was. She went to fucking school with the bitch!

She expected some ‘oh it was just perfect! I got to smooch all of my best friends and run into a terrorist attack head first!’ bullshit but instead got a very conflicted expression on the fox’s face.

  
  
“It was.. ehh.. today?” Rena said, sitting at the edge of the building. Chloe rose an eyebrow, plopping down next to her, not that she cared or anything. It was Blackmail material! Pretend she cared because Honeybee wasn’t Chloe! Totally! Yep!

”What made it an ‘eh’ day?” She asked, hand unconsciously going up to pet Rena’s soft hair, fingers finding their way between the red head’s ears and scratching it. Chloe watched in utter fascination as her rival melted into her touch.

Wow, what the fuck. _Guess I’ve got a secret weapon on all of the not bug miraculous users now, head scritches_ she noted.

”Just some conflicting feelings.. that’s all.” Rena huffed, tail twitching.

“Oh?” Chloe tilted her head, pulling her hand away from the fox to look at her better, much to said fox’s dismay. “Please do tell me- my _favorite_ rogue” she drawled.

”Am I your favorite rogue?” She grinned, fangs glinting in the moonlight “I’m touched Honey!”

Chloe rolled her eyes

”Rena. Conflicting feelings. Explain” She said

”Oh right! Okay u-uh.. well..” The fox smiled sheepishly, tail twitching indignantly

There was a brief moment of silence as she struggled to find her words

“I’m like- _sort of_ dating my best friend? And I love him! I do! He’s great!” Rena exclaimed, ears perking up- before slowly sulking again “But like- I’ve also got a bit of a crush on Ladybug?”

Oh, oh this was rich.

Adrien, Chat Noir and Rena liked Ladybug. Alya was in a wishy washy middle school dating relationship with Nino. Ladybug was Marinette, Marinette liked Alya and Adrien- and Chat Noir has been seen giving roses to Marinette.

”Is that so?” Chloe said tilting her head curiously 

”Yeah? I don’t wanna be like- unfaithful though.. it’s probably just a celebrity crush- but like, now that I’m Rena Rogue, I’m starting to know Ladybug as not a celebrity? So it’s starting to not be a _celebrity_ crush and more of a _crush_ crush?” She continued, eyes narrowing “But like.. my boyfriend is really sweet and I still love him? A-And I’m probably just being really close to Ladybug.. we’re both girls after all ahhah..”

”That’s rough.” Chloe deadpanned, _I wonder if she knows she’s clearly bi. Better push the buttons._

”Right?!” Rena exclaimed, before falling down on her back, huffing angrily “I’m not going to hit on her or anything, but.. I don’t know- this is the first time I’ve felt like this for a girl? And it sucks cause I love my boyfriend just as much?”

”What do you like about both of them?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

”W-Well.. me and him are kinda nerds, so we nerd out on a ton of things, he just gets me and _knows_ me.” Rena grinned, leaning her chin on her elbow “And I’ve just admired Ladybug so much, she’s everything I imagined a real superhero would be and more, and I’ve been able to get to know her on a personal level that makes her just feel.. real?” 

”Does he know you like Ladybug?” Chloe asked rhetorically, of course Nino did, Alya was the fucking Ladyblogger.

”You have nooo idea..” she smiled, eyes drifting off somewhere far

”Right. Also does he know you’ve got more.. _open_ preferences?” She added, the fox paused.

“Open prefer- no he doesn’t because I’m not-“ Her eyes widened. _Bingo_. ”Oh my god I’m totally bi.”

”Glad you noticed Rena. It’s amazing how oblivious you are to things you yell out to all of Paris” Chloe clapped slowly, before tilting her head “Now you’ve got that identity problem to deal with”

”Do- I just- huh,,” Rena plopped over onto her back, “Ladybug was _totally_ my bi awakening.” She said, before laughing “Huh!”

”I think you should come out to Nino that way, just outright tell him you’ve got a lady crush on the bug” Chloe suggested nonchalantly “I can tell you love that loaf way too much to give up on him, but this whole mini crush on Ladybug is bothering you cause you suddenly like girls now and you didn’t know- so just tell him that she’s a hot piece of work and he’ll totally agree”

”Huh.. yeah!” Rena smiled, sitting up again. She then suddenly frowned “Wait.. how did you know I was talking about Nino?”

Chloe’s blood ran cold.

”Uh oh”

There was a moment of silence before Chloe stumbled to her feet and ran off into the edge

”B-BYE RENA!” She yelled, as she ran across another roof

”GET BACK HERE BEE HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?! DO YOU KNOW ME.?? WHO ARE YOU MYSTERY BEE?!?” Alya screamed, chasing after her. She leapt off the roof with ease, before catching up to Chloe within seconds.

However, just as they were about to reach the edge, Alya felt a sudden urge.. it was pulsing through her bones, it was telling her to pounce.. to catch the prey.. she gave in- and sent the two girls falling into an alleyway. 

...

Ladybug stared at the two tiredly.

”Explain..” she groaned. Rena looked away sheepishly, Honeybee was a disheveled mess, glaring at the fox.

”I should really stop getting in people’s love lives..” She buzzed angrily,

...

Alya and Nino were watching a shitty movie,

”Dude, that girl’s hot” Alya deadpanned, reaching for the popcorn.

”I guess so” Nino chuckled “I feel like there’s hotter girls out there, this girl is just over sexualized in this film. Like a you, or like- you.. and.. I don’t know that many figuratively hot woman sorry”

The reporter laughed, leaning on his shoulder

”Ladybug is pretty hot” She grinned, pausing a bit “Dude would you believe me if I said I had a crush on Ladybug?”

Nino nodded “Absolutely, without a doubt. I’d even say you’re ladybugsexual.”

He then gave her a soft look that made her cheeks heat up

”Don’t worry, I love you either way” He smiled. Alya leaned on him, snuggling into his warmth, as they continued to watch the movie.

...

Ladybug and Chloe sat quietly on a roof, watching the sunrise

”I should probably tell you this, because if I suddenly fuck up and I get akumatized this might kill us all- but I know you, Rena’s, and Carapace’s identities..” The blonde offhandedly mentioned

The blunette froze, before slumping onto Chloe’s shoulder

”..fucking damn it..”

”You took that better than I thought Dupain-Cheng” She weakly smiled, ruffling her hair

”It is way too fucking early to be shocked or having a panic attack right now..” Marinette hissed “Wanna go get coffee?”

”Fuck yeah”


	5. Sabrina

Chloe was _really_ trying to be better. She really was!

The amount of times someone was akumatized by her went down by like.. 90%? Probably. She should ask Max, he knows percentages better than her. It helped that she knew Ladybug’s identity now, it made her happy to see her hero getting more sleep thanks to the lack of Chloe BloodThirsty Monsters.

Still, it didn’t solve the situation in front of her.

”C-Chloe, I’m in love with you do you wanna go out with me?” Sabrina exclaimed, cheeks glowing a bright red. In her hands was a small rose and a note.

Yep. This was bad. It wasn’t the person who was the problem- Sabrina was great! Really! But she couldn’t accept this.. that’s just.. not how she felt..

”I.. thank you.. but.. Sabrina I uh..” She started, the red head’s face fell. Her best friend dropped the flower and bolted away from her, weeping. Chloe’s eyes widened “S-Sabrina wait! S-Shit..”

People were staring around her, she quickly picked up the rose and made her way in the direction of where (hopefully) her best friend was.

The bathrooms. Of course. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the following crowd of eyes staring after her. Many of disgust, confusion, hysteria, and judgment. She opened the door

”H-Hey Sabrina-“ she started, before her eyes widened with horror

Bad idea bad idea- she should have known.

A large set of vines burst from the door, she wheezed as it wrapped around her waist. Her feet left the ground, as the vines began to whip against the walls, knocking people off their feet.

Chloe winced, she forced her eyes open to see the looming akuma rise out of the bathroom, clouds of dust rolling from the demolished walls.

She was wearing an almost tutu like skirt, her had had fluffed up exponentially, and there were lacy ribbons that danced around her body. Sabrina was decorated in the colors white and pink, and in one of her gloved hands- was a paper wand.

Chloe paled as her best friend opened her eyes, her scalera was pitch black and her once aqua pupils were now a bright pink with hearts in them. She couldn’t transform. Not here. Not when she was being lifted off the ground by the many gigantic rose vines lashing around them.

”I am Miss Heartbreak” Sabrina announced, voice echoing down the hall “I’m here to spread my love! No matter if anyone can reject me or not!” 

Chloe clawed against the vines, she could see students around her shriek and run- she caught Alya’s eyes and glared, which was enough to snap the reporter out of her dazed state and watch her run. Good.. she could really use help right now..

”S-Snap out of it Sabrina!” She yelled, as she was slowly dragged through the school “If you just let me talk-“

”Shush love, we can talk later on our date- right now I’m busy” Sabrina snapped “And it’s Miss Heartbreak! Hawkmoth gave me that name when you rejected me!”

”I didn’t reject you! I was just about to say-“

Chloe squeaked, as the vines wrapped around her mouth. Sabrina’s eyes narrowed before the butterfly visor appeared

”Yes- Yes I’ll get your stupid jewelry, but right now- I’m going to get what I want Hawkmoth first, besides- you know Ladybug and Chat can’t stand ‘hostages’..” She said, before blasting a hole through the wall and slipping out into the streets of Paris.

Chloe writhed in the ever tightening grasp, she wasn’t sure how long it’d been, as she felt herself being thrown around in the vines- before opening her eyes to find her and Sabrina on top of the school.

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly seated down on a flowery chair, in front of her was a table, and a grinning Sabrina. Her hands were still tied, as Sabrina stared at her.

”What do you think? I’d love it if our date wasn’t so last minute, but this is just lovely isn’t it? We can’t see a lot of Paris from here!” She grinned, and it almost looked genuine. Chloe grimaced.

”Sabrina-“

”It’s Miss Heartbreak, Chloe.” Her best friend said dryly.

”That doesn’t matter, you’re Sabrina to me” She snapped back, much to the akuma’s surprise. Her muscles tensed for a moment, waiting for their reaction, but was met with a soft laugh

”That’s just so you, it’s no wonder I’m so smitten for you” Sabrina said, cheeks glowing a bright pink. Chloe nervously looked down at the school, large vines and flowers were growing out of the windows, and she could see groups of people struggling to move past them.

Eh, at least there weren’t any brainwashed peo- DAMN THERE ARE, SHE JINXED IT. In the courtyard, there were wandering figures, her eyes sight couldn’t reach very far, but they were covered in roses in paper. _Princess fucking Fragrance all over again.._

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, before moving back to the akuma in front of her.. the wand was definitely the letter.. which was most definitely the akumatized object. If she could just buy Marinette time-

“Why are you in love with me?” She asked quickly, Sabrina’s eyes widened before smiling lovingly. It was a genuine question, one that many people shared.

”Hah! The question is why wouldn’t I be! You’re amazing.. you’re smart.. you aren’t the nicest but I know how absolutely passionate you are- you’re pretty.. a-and.. I know that you don’t show it sometimes but I know you care” Sabrina said, Chloe’s heart sunk. “So much so I wrote this letter-“

The red head lifted up her wand, it unraveled and there it was. Chloe’s eyes widened, _I could read it right now.. but Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t here yet.. and this’ll be the only chance we have to get it_

She stared at the expectant eyes of Sabrina, she sighed and took it from her hands. This hurt. She had dealt with suitors before, but she never expected this- hell she never expected Sabrina to actually like girls!

She hated the idea of breaking Sabrina’s heart too..

Chloe’s eyes glazed over the writing, hands trembling.

’ _Dear Chloe,_

_Im sorry, this letter must be.. really weird.. You probably didn’t even know I liked girls- I don’t even know if you support it._ _but I can’t stand it anymore, I absolutely love you. And not as in a- You’re my best friend- I mean it, I like like you, you’re amazing. I know what our relationship has been seen as almost a master and servant complex, but that’s only because I genuinely care about you._

_Youre smart and passionate about what you believe in, and I know people don’t get that. They don’t know the Chloe I know. I know that the chances of you loving me back is low but that doesn’t stop my feelings. Please accept my love_

_Always,_

_‘Brina! <3’_

Chloe started at the letter, eyes blank. It was touching. Far more touching than any love confession any crazy person who had the balls to like Chloe Bourgeois ever had. Sabrina knew her. They were friends.

She looked up, it pained her to see the hopeful expression of the Akuma’s face. She just.. wasn’t in love with Sabrina. She couldn’t give her best friend the same love she gave her. Of course Chloe loved her to bits, but that’s why she refused to lead her on like this.

”Sabrina I-“ she started, voice shaking

A flash of red and black darted across her vision- damn it why do people keep interrupting her friend zone speeches?!

The vines released around her as she stumbled back, letter still in her hands. Sabrina roared with anger, vines crashing through the ceiling and slamming into Chat Noir- it sent the cat off the roof, while Ladybug struggled to dodge the ever slashing roots.

Chloe stumbled to her feet, staring at the letter and the two fighting supers. Chat had climbed back on, before jumping onto the many roots and attempting to claw through them, which ended in him riding the vine like a bull, before being thrown into the ground again.

Sabrina snarled, before meeting Chloe’s gaze. Behind those possessed her eyes was her best friend. She gritted her teeth and gripped the letter in her hands.

”Sorry Sabrina! It’s nothing personal..!” She yelled, before tearing the paper in half. Sabrina screeched, as the akuma fluttered out of the paper- Ladybug swerved around and swiped it out of the air

”No more evil doing for you little akuma!” The ladybug hero exclaimed, Sabrina fell to her knees, tears falling down her face as her form returned back to normal “Lucky Charm!”

A small rose fell into her hands, Chloe stumbled over, pulling out the matching rose Sabrina had originally given her. Ladybug shared her a sympathetic look, before throwing it into the air and activating her cure.

A flurry of magic washed over the school, erasing the table and vines that shot through the cement, and mending the torn letter back together. Ladybug nodded to Chloe

”I trust you’ll handle this?” She asked, eyes soft

”Of course I can, she’s _my_ friend, now go- before anyone notices your gone, god knows you made up some stupid excuse to run away” Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. She watched Ladybug huff then run off, before facing her best friend again.

”C-Chloe what..” Sabrina looked around, eyes widening “O-Oh.. oh no.. Oh god Chloe I’m so sor-“

The blonde bent down and embraced her best friend tightly, Sabrina squeaked as she began to speak

”I can’t return my feelings- I’m sorry, it’s not you it’s just.. me” Chloe said, burying her head in Sabrina’s shoulder“I read your letter, and.. I’m really flattered I am- but I’m still not the greatest friend to you, and.. as much as I still love you- I can’t force myself to fall in love with you like that”

Sabrina was quiet for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Chloe

”T-Thank you..”

”I wanna still be friends ‘Brina, you mean so much to me”

Sabrina laughed hollowly ”I know that, it’s just.. I thought it’d work out..”

The two were silent for a moment, pulling away.

”I still love you..” Sabrina murmured admittedly, tears rolling down her face.

”I know, maybe in another world or time I would have been able to return my feelings but.. just not here.” Chloe said, looking away quietly “I don’t want you to be heart broken, but it would have been worse if I forced myself into a relationship with you and let you down..”

Sabrina hugged her, shoulders trembling

”Thank you for accepting me Chloe..”

Chloe’s face fell, patting her best friend’s back

”You’re welcome Sabrina..”

...

Chloe sat quietly on the roof, when she came home, the bee miraculous was on her bed, and she took the chance to go on a run through the city.

She sighed, the cold air whipping through her hair.

”Hey there Honeybee” Ladybug dropped next to her, the two sat above the city, without saying a word, before her hero finally spoke up to ask “How’d it go with..”

”I couldn’t..” she murmured. “I just.. I just don’t see her that way, and it hurts me to see her so hurt.”

There was a suffocating silence, as Ladybug leaned on her shoulder

”You’ve grown a lot..” She whispered softly,

”I’m trying” Chloe said, tears falling down her mask “and it hurts..”

”I’m proud of you Chloe.”

The blonde whimpered, leaning against Marinette’s shoulder, the two watched the sun set across the horizon.


	6. Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix had braincells

“Fuckin’ hate parties..” the red head growled, foot tapping impatiently on the ground

”That’s the ninetieth time you’ve said that tonight” Chloe huffed, eyes narrowing.

People forget a lot of things sometimes. They forget Marinette is Jagged Stone’s honorary niece. They forget that Sabrina’s father is a policemen. They forget that Juleka’s skill in makeup can extend to looking like a dead zombie (that was a funny Halloween)- and.. they forget Alix is filthy rich.

The skater was the daughter of the Louvre’s _director_. The Louvre is pretty _fucking_ important.

Now Chloe wasn’t _exactly_ on good terms with the skater, her cynical and bully attitude didn’t mesh well with the shorter girl’s willingness to throw down against anyone who opposed her or what she cared about. Didn’t help that Alix made a habit out of calling a Chloe on a lot of bullshit- or threatening to throw her off a roof during a zombie akuma attack.

However, there was an unspoken agreement between the girls- if they were stuck and bored at a rich people party, they’d (mostly) put everything behind them for the night and stick together- then when it was over, they’d never speak about it again until the next party.

It was simple, helped keep their reputations the same, passed the time- and their temporary bond got each other out of a ton of scuffles before. Chloe wouldn’t admit it, but she enjoyed Alix’s company.  
  
  


Now of course Sabrina’s friendship was something she treasured, so was Adrien’s- and her rivalry grown frenemy relationship with Dupain-Cheng was nice.. but the banter between her and the skater brought a sense of chaotic fun into her life, even for just a few hours.

Plus there was always an emotional weight she held when talking to her normal friends.

Sabrina and the whole.. crush deal.. and the master slave relationship they had for a while wasn’t something that sat right with Chloe. Adrien and her were practically siblings but that didn’t erase her horribleness during the school year and the unmentioned grief they shared for Emelie, and Dupain-Cheng was just getting _less_ annoying.

But with Alix- Alix knew Chloe was nasty, and Chloe knew Alix could be a bit of a hothead. But that was fine, because it didn’t stop them from making fun of every rich person or suitor coming their way, or running down the halls screaming because she stole Alix’s hat or something. It was fun being friends with Alix.

Chloe smirked slyly, as she looked down at the party. Alix was awkwardly tugging at her skirt, it really didn’t suit the poor skater, but it was better than the dresses her father would pick. Luckily, Mr Kubdel didn’t take away Alix’s heeley privileges.

”Hey Chlo- did you see that guy?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

”What guy?”

”The fat oily one.”

Chloe rose an eyebrow, eyeing the crowd carefully. The balcony was nice, it had a few seats, and was above mostly everyone. A good hiding space for two annoyed kids.

”Which one there’s a million” she deadpanned.

Alix moved over, not hiding the smirk on her lips, she pointed down near the food table

”That one, look- he’s trying to court that girl like an idiot- he looks forty” She said

”Bet he’s like sixty” Chloe snorted. The poor woman was desperately trying to scooch away from the man as he kissed up her arm. “Ew”

”I’m gonna throw a banana at him” Alix said, holding up the fruit, Chloe chuckled

”Be my guest!”

She looked away discreetly, as Alix launched it downwards. The two girls laughed as they shard the loud thump and enraged scream from the tables. Chloe looked over to see the man having a meltdown in front of a crowd of elites, who were all equally annoyed and amused.

The woman was able to slink away thank god, but it didn’t stop the man from stomping his foot on the ground and practically crying for his mother.

”We’re practically asking for an akuma” She said, as the two slunk away from the edge to stay hidden

”It’s fine, Ladybug and Chat Noir love crashing parties anyways” Alix said, rolling around. “Gonna count how long till that man becomes a giant monster- one, two, three, four, five-“

A loud chorus of screams erupted from the room. There it was.

”Hah, too bad you lost your super hero privileges, I think it’d be fun to pop that guy” Alix said wryly, looking at her with sharp eyes. 

Chloe nodded shallowly, _right.._ she thought, uneasy by the knowing look on the skater’s face.

”We should hide, I don’t wanna deal with consequences right now” the blonde said, backing away from the edge. The akuma had made awful eye contact with her already and that was a clear sign that they were gonna be fucked.

”Same”

The two scurried away, avoiding the entrance of Chat Noir and Ladybug. _Here’s hoping the heroes don’t find out about who threw the banana_ she thought, as they sat down in an empty hallway.

There was a loud explosion that went off outside

”This is your fault” She said dryly

”Sorry Miss ‘ _I am the cause of 99% of the akumas in our class_ ’” Alix rolled her eyes, before standing up and doing a dramatic pose “I am now addicted to watching people turn into weird super terrorist forms that look like covers from a cereal box! It is too late for me!”

Chloe snorted,

”Looks like I’ve infected you” She threw her hands up in the air “We’re both the baddest bitches in school now! We can’t share this title! I’ll have to murder you now, no hard feelings”

”If you actually murdered me you better do a damn good job at it Chloe, I want my fucking face on Buzzfeed unsolved y’hear me?” Alix barked, crossing her arms as she rolled around the hallway.

”Sure, I’ll make sure to draw a ton of dicks on your face and then throw you into the river naked” Chloe sneered playfully, as she looked out the window. She could see Ladybug zipping around the akuma, panic and annoyance on her face.

The skater threw her head back in laughter.

”My legacy is in your hands, make it fucking count!” She exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye “Why aren’t you this funny at school?”

”Cause people see me as the rich bitch character, I’ve gotta keep up my reputation” Chloe flicked her ponytail “Here, it doesn’t matter cause we’re both rich bitches”

Alix nodded acceptingly

“I guess I get that, I like how I can be intimidating to people” she huffed before looking at Chloe “I _am_ intimidating right?”

Chloe rolled her eyes “obviously? Remember ZombieZou? The roof? You’re absolutely terrifying”

The skater winced before chuckling

”Sorry bout that, was just pissed off”

”When are you not pissed off?” Chloe sneered, “I guess you made it up by saving me during the bus”

”Oh yeah, I remember that” she smiled sheepishly. The two were silent, not an uncomfortable silent, just both in thought. “I heard from a little bug you were helping people out with.. stuff?”

Chloe rose an eyebrow carefully

”Stuff as in...”

”I know you helped Juleka and Rose get together, Marinette kept giving you looks when she came out as pan, and you let down Sabrina really easily considering your dynamic” Alix said knowingly.

There it was. Chloe sighed. See- the skater was scary. Not because of her personality, her actual strength, her fearlessness, and whatever- that didn’t bother Chloe, not as much as it did to others. No. What scared Chloe was how smart Alix was.

This kid had a brain underneath that helmet. The blonde was observant, and she could see how much the red head was able to learn or piece together. Originally, she chalked it up to just the girl being close to mostly everyone in the class- but she noticed that it extended to more than that.

Alix was easy to improvise with, she was a planner but she was also flexible. She knew how to take control of a situation and reign it back into something more controllable for a whole group- of course she had a temper, but the was because she knew things and her fiery heart acted first.

Hell, Chloe always considered Alix to be good hero material despite their history. Girl would be a beast in battle. She shook her head, back to the present..

Her eyes narrowed slightly, “Why do you assume it was me?”

”Saw you dragging Juleka out of the bathrooms” Alix said nonchalantly, rolling down the hallway “Also, Marinette is just easy to read in general and..”

The red head turned to her, eyes calculating.

”..the timing was just a little too perfect I suppose..” she added carefully

Chloe tilted her head,

”What’s that supposed to mean, Kubdel?” She scoffed. Alix shook her head, looking off

”Nothing important right now, anyways- I just was thinking that’s all” She said. Chloe dropped it. The chances that Alix knew about ‘it’ was something she didn’t want to delve into. “A-Anyways, can you hear what I’ve got to say about.. _my_ thing?”

She nodded, walking after Alix. She didn’t expect this kind of conversation with the skater, sure they talked a lot during these parties, and sometimes they were deep topics- but not stuff like this usually.

”I’m listening” She said.

”Okay so- I’ve sort of known most of my life, but it kind of got confirmed the other day” Alix drawled, waving a hand in the air “I went to that soulmate ice cream guy, and like, I didn’t realize it was him until...”

”Until?”

”..until I got plain vanilla and he looked at me pitifully” She huffed. Chloe was silent for a moment, thinking over it “Jalil knows, my dad doesn’t- but I’m ace, probably.. aromantic or demi? I don’t know- labels are tough.”

The blonde was quiet, before nodding

”I don’t like how he looked at you pitifully” She said dryly. Alix looked up at her curiously “You’re one of the most bad ass people I know and just because you love differently isn’t an excuse for him to look down on you like that..” she spat.

The skater looked away, “I think it’s because he didn’t understand, He spends all day seeing people love each other and gushy and stuff and he loves it, then he sees this midget girl who doesn’t have anything on her except friendship. Probably was like ‘poor kid can’t love’ or something.” She said

Her eyes narrowed, as she stopped rolling

”But I _do_ love!” Alix yelled, throwing her hands up “I love my brother, I love my dad, I love my friends, Nathaniel is a big gay mess and I love him, Kim is an idiot but he’s my idiot! A-and.. and..“ her gaze lowered “I don’t know I guess you’re fun too” she mumbled.

Chloe was silent, smiling softly

”You know, You’re the last person I expected to come out to me like this” she said dryly

”Really? Not Marinette?” Alix rose an eyebrow 

She thought about Ladybug.. Chloe was the first person Ladybug came out to, the first person Marinette came out to. 

”Well she’s off the table, already came out to the class didn’t she?” She smirked p

”Huh, is it so hard to believe? I don’t think you’ve noticed this but, you’ve gotten better Chloe” Alix said, rolling in front of her with a kind grin “I know this may come as a surprise but I really _do_ trust you”

The blonde blinked, dumbstruck “Huh..”

”Yep” she said, popping the ‘p’. They continued through the hallway “Anyways- now that I got that out of the way and we’re super definitely cool and not gonna be weird about this-“ she started with a warning tone “-let’s go watch the rest of the akuma battle, our old men are probably wondering where their trouble making daughters are”

Chloe nodded, and the two scampered outside, a wave of ladybugs washed over them. Right on time.

”You don’t understand! They- There they are!” The man yelled, groveling in the ground as he pointed at Chloe and Alix. Ladybug glanced over, growing exasperated as she met Chloe’s eyes.

”Wasn’t us” She said all too quickly.

”I saw you two! You two were laughing at my humiliation!” The oily man snapped. Alix rolled her eyes

”Everyone was dude, a man your age shouldn’t be throwing tantrums like this- in front of _all_ of these rich people“ She said, motioning to the many elites around them- who were conveniently trying to hide their laughter. Chloe caught the woman he was harassing from before’s eyes.

”Hey you miss!” She yelled, pointing at her “How old are you?”

”S-Seventeen..??” The girl sputtered, face pink as she was put in the spotlight. Chloe glanced at Ladybug and a Chat Noir before smirking at the oily man- plastered across her face was one of her life ruining grins.

”No wonder you’re mad, whoever threw that banana at you humiliated you in front of the seventeen year old girl who you had kissed up the arm and continuously tugged at her dress!” She sneered mockingly, before catching her eyes on something shiny “Aren’t you married?”

The man paled and shuffled away, the press running after him. The girl was followed as well, people asking if she was okay and asking to show them her very slobbered arm.

Alix and Chloe exchanged a glance before looking at the two heroes in front of them.

”Some party eh?” The red head drawled, Ladybug groaned, squeezing the space between her eyes while Chat Noir laughed. A loud beep interrupted them

“Oh! Gotta go! Until next time My Lady!” He said, kissing his partner’s wrist before bouncing off.

“I should probably head out too- Bug Out!” Ladybug said, looking fondly at Alix and Chloe, before swinging away.

The two girls were left standing,

”Wanna go steal from the kitchen?”

”Yep, let’s go”

...

The next morning, the class was met with the terrifying sight of Alix and Chloe talking casually with one another. Laughing. They were laughing!

”What the fuuck..” Kim said

”What’s up Kim? Don’t you know me and Chloe are friends?” Alix tilted her head mischievously. The two laughed as the poor jock had an existential crises, sharing a friendly look with one another.

The class didn’t need to know of their chaos filled nights, but it was nice to be friends during the day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hcing Alix as demiromantic here


	7. Nino

_“Thanks for all coming dudes and dudettes.”_

_The girl stood in front of the playground shyly, Chloe rolled her eyes as she tuned into whatever she had to say- it wasn’t like it was going to matter. They were ten years old, what would a peasant like her have to say that was so important to the whole class?_

_”I’m- I’ve been doing research, and I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you all with this information until now, but I’m a boy“_

_And then the world stopped being black and white_

...

Chloe didn’t expect to see him crying.

Granted, she decided to stop expecting things after the third random kid asked her for coming out advice this week- but Nino? Nino was pretty unexpected, his hands were shaking as bubbles floated around them.

Sure, Chloe wasn’t the most considerate or caring person, but damn it she was observant, and she knew that the cap boy only blew bubbles when stressed- It was even more rare now ever since The Bubbler. Poor boy refused to even look at bubbles for weeks after his akumatation.

The blonde huffed, she did know something else about the boy though, something barely anyone knew about him. Something only people who were from his childhood knew.

Chloe sat down next to him, god she wished Alya was here instead, she really didn’t want to comfort the reporter’s boyfriend unless she had to. He glanced at her briefly before blowing another bubble

”What is it Chloe?” He said quietly, voice broken. Her eyebrow twitched 

”..Well you’re crying, so that’s one thing” She rose an eyebrow “And I distinctly don’t remember hurting you in anyway today so now it’s my problem, _I’m_ the class bully that’s _my_ job” She scoffed, luckily it made the dj laugh. Good. He needed to smile.

“Hah, cause we’re required to have one?” Nino tilted his head, fidgeting with his bubble solution. He sighed, baseball cap obscuring his face with shadow.

The two sat in silence for a moment. He knew what she knew. They grew up together after all, even if they weren’t close, Chloe was there to either watch or cause nearly all of his faults growing up.

He was the first one after all, the one who made her rule. Her sexuality rule. Her identity rule. She didn’t like him, but he was too close to make fun of for it. It felt wrong to make fun of him for it. So she stood back, and made fun of him for his hat instead, for his bubbles, for anything but it.

The memories are hazy, they always are, but she remembers the feelings.

”..they called me a chick..” he finally said, choking on his words, hands trembling “..they told me they’d.. fuck me and teach me to be a girl again..”

Chloe’s stomach dropped as she grabbed his shoulder, she was going to _kill_ someone.

”Nino..” She voiced, venom dripping from her tongue

”I don’t know who told them I was.. ugh it doesn’t matter.. but.. but they still.. They fucking-“ He buried his head in her shoulder, tears falling down his cheeks. The bubble solution fell from his hands and rolled down the stairs, leaving the sticky substance to spill onto the ground.

She wrapped her arms around him, it had been a long time since she had given the boy a hug. The last time she could recall was when they were children and she wasn’t an asshole.

”Does Alya know? _Did_ Alya know?” She asked, he winced slightly

”Not until today.? I just didn’t think it was important and it slipped my mind..” He said, shoulders dropping as he pulled away slowly “She was there though.. s-she chased the people off and told them to fuck off.. but I ran away before she could say anything..”

“Not the smartest decision but I get that.” Chloe murmured, eyes darting towards the dripping soap “She’s disgustingly in love with you, just saying, I think she’d murder the whole world for your ass”

Nino laughed, wiping a tear from his eye

”Yeah? You think so?” He smiled weakly. The blonde nodded.

”God, she talked my ear off ‘bout it” She huffed, fidgeting with her sleeves “You should go see her, I think you need to talk over some things.”

Nino nodded, adjusting his hat carefully before looking at her. His golden eyes glinting in the light.

”Thanks dudette” He said softly “I never expected support from you like this..”

Chloe scoffed, looking away, she’d make sure to do a deep dive to find out who they were.. make ‘em pay for hurting her hive.. wait- her hive? What the fuck? 

She shook her head as quickly spoke up again

“Sure sure, just don’t mention this to anybody, I have a reputation to keep” She sneered softly, flicking her ponytail

The dj chuckled softly as he, looking sadly at his spilt bubbles before smiling at her.

”Lips are sealed here Dudette! Wish me luck!” Nino said, before walking off. Chloe watched him leave, she sighed tiredly. God she needed a break. She made her way home silently.

It wouldn’t be long afterwards, that Carapace would be making a coming out video on the ladyblog, grinning brightly at the camera and saying that he was here for the citizens of Paris, and that he’d be their shield.

She silently denied the smile on her face as the comments ranged from excitement to awe. It was just so.. positive. People were sharing.. their stories. They felt seen. The turtle hero’s popularity both rose and took a few hits, which was natural- and.. it made Chloe proud. She was proud of Nino.

She stared out at the Paris skyline, half expecting it to blow up. Chloe hummed quietly to herself, her phone buzzed and she opened it slowly, revealing a text message from the Ladyblogger.

**the blogger** : Hey Chloe, it’s me Alya. I heard from Nino that you talked to him today (he says sorry that he told btw), he says you cheered him up and gave him some encouragement. thanks.

The blonde rolled her eyes, a small smile playing across her face. She took in a deep breath and texted back

**Chloe** : Sure Cesaire. If you need some strings to be pulled to get whoever tried to mess with Nino today shoved into hell, call me, I can have some things arranged.

She closed her eyes, setting her phone down and quietly watched the sunset from her balcony. Peace of mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud Bee Mom Friend  
> Was reading this fic (I think it’s called the Adventures of a Prince Kim) and it was this royalty au of the miraculous class. I fuckin loved it, and that’s what sparked this (not rlly a head cannon but it’s here yknow?) result for Nino. He’s a lovely prince


	8. Marc

It’d been a pretty tiring day already, Chloe was ready to go home. She looked up to see Sabrina talking to Mylene and Ivan, she smiled softly. It was nice to see her connecting with other people. Miss Heartbreak was a wake up call for the both of them.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Chloe was proud of her process, she glanced at ‘Julerose’ in the corner, her current project ‘Adrienette’ was going.. slow. But Alya has been working on that for practically YEARS and it hasn’t gone anywhere so it’s fine.

The blonde started to walk out of the school, despite all of this though, nothing particularly bad happened today. The only thing that could really flip her day would be an unforeseen event that results in someone coming out to her!

Suddenly a shorter form crashed into her,

Chloe stumbled back as she heard a loud clatter on the floor, she looked down and saw Marc Anciel fallen on the ground- wincing as he clutched his hood, his many books and materials were scattered across the ground.

“Jesus fuck that hurt, are you-“ She froze as she saw the dark bruises on his face, makeup smearing down his purple cheeks. His lip was split and his eyes were red with tears. He looked up at her whimpering.  
  
  


_Oh no! An unforeseen event that’s going to result in someone coming out to me!_

Some people were glancing at the two, so She fell to her knees and immediately started to gather his things.

Panic spread through her body, this screamed potential akuma if she played this wrong. Chloe quickly shuffled his belongings back into his arms as she straightened his clothes out

”A-Are you alright? Anciel right?” She said, Marc froze, pulling his hood over his face

”Y-Yeah..” He murmured.

”Well that’s a straight lie clearly but I’ll believe you for now- who did that to you.?” She asked, pointing at his face. Marc winced, covering his cheeks.

”N-Not here.. I haven’t seen Nathaniel all day., he doesn’t know..” he rasped, voice bubbling with pain. Chloe glanced around and quickly pulled him outside, before anyone else could see him.

”Anciel- answer me, who did this to you?” Chloe said sternly, pulling off his hood. Marc winced, his eyes brimming with tears,

”M-My dad..” he said, hands trembling “H-He saw me putting on makeup.. and he got really mad.. ‘Told me he’d send me away if I didn’t get my act together..“

Something inside Chloe snapped, she grabbed his shoulders intensely.

”Tell Alix and Nathaniel about this, pack everything you need, I’ll have a hotel room ready for you in less than thirty minutes, now go.” She barked, she shoved the hoodie back over his head and shoved him back up the stairs.

He stared at her with wide swollen eyes before scampering up. Chloe snapped her phone open and called Sabrina, seconds later her best friend answered.

” _Chloe_?”

”Was on my way out- something bad happened. We’ve got a major case of domestic abuse and major daddy issues from Nathaniel’s lover. Can you do something about it?” She asked quickly, there was a silence before her best friend quickly spoke up.

” _I’ve got you covered, Anciel right? I’m actually with some of the art kids right now, I’ll pull some strings to get some things done, what are you doing right now?_ ” Sabrina spoke coolly, there were some murmurs behind the call.

”Setting up a place for the kid to stay right now. Marc should be coming to the art group soon- sent him to look for gremlin and Tomato head, make sure Alix doesn’t kill his parents.” She said, before hanging up quickly. Chloe’s hands trembled with rage as she began to call her father.

” _Chlo-bear?_ ” His voice answered carefully, as if dealing with a feral animal “ _Is there something wrong?_ ”

”Hi daddy, I need a hotel room ready for a..” she mulled over her words “..friend of a friend. We need it for an extended period of time and he doesn’t have the money to pay, can you cover that for me?” She asked sweetly.

There was a pause on the phone before Andre hummed

” _Of course sweetie, I’m proud of you_.” He said, before hanging up. Chloe sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes. Damn it she was tired.. so tired.. why the hell did she do that? She barely knew Marc, she barely knew Nathaniel!

She sat down on the stairs, covering her face. _At least I stopped a possible Akumatation_ she thought.

There was a loud explosion behind her that came from inside the school.

_Never fucking mind._

Chloe looked up to see a large red headed figure. _Of fucking course._

An altered version of the evilillustrator rose from the smoke, holding Marc in his arms protectively. Yep. This spelt trouble. Chloe watched as the akuma roared in heart broken terror, she hissed through her teeth. She was going to name her ulcer after Nathaniel.

”Well- let’s hope this works out.”

...

”..He got akumatized! He’s a bad influence on you!” The man snarled at Marc. The writer stood his ground

”He got akumatized because he was mad at _you_ for doing _this_ to me!” He yelled, pointing at the bruises on his face, before rolling up his sleeves and revealing the ugly spotted welches on his arms.

The stuffy man huffed, tilting his head up

”I was only teaching you a lesson!” He spat. Nathaniel stood between Marc’s father and him, rage plastered across his normally tired face. It didn't compare to the blood thirsty expressions on Marinette and Alix though. Hell- even Rose looked like she was itching to throw a guitar at the man.

Meanwhile- Chloe, Sabrina, a few police officers, and some of the school staff watched from the door as the scene unfolded. Her head bobbed a little, falling in and out of consciousness. Look- she was exhausted okay? She was chasing the akuma for like thirty minutes.

There was a lot of arguing and comments that came between Marc, Nathaniel, the art kids, and the stuffy brat that was Marc’s sperm doner. Marinette made some speech about how the man had no control over his child’s life and how he wasn’t supposed to be entitled to how his child felt and-

Chloe was starting to nod off, not because she didn’t care, but god dang she was tired.

Sabrina snapped her to her senses as Marc’s father was being pulled away by the cops. Chloe smiled softly at her before turning to Marc, who was now covered in bandages.

”Hey rainbow” She said dryly, “You’ve got a free five star hotel room with your name on it, You ready?”

Marc stared at her for a moment, Nathaniel’s expression softened. Chloe smiled as she saw the way the two boys’s hands intertwined. Alix shared a tired look with her, mouthing the words ‘thank you’, and Marinette plus Rose was beaming at the blonde.

The writer nodded gratefully

”Yeah.. I’m ready” Marc responded “This wouldn’t have been possible without you.. thank you Chloe”

The Bourgious stared blankly at her, huh, she did do that didn’t she. She forgot she organized this. The whole police thing. She nodded quickly.

”No problem” She looked away awkwardly “Uh.. I’ve got a car waiting outside for you, Nathaniel can go with you, you two should talk..”

The two boys nodded gratefully at her, Nathaniel’s gaze lasting a little longer, before they waltzed past her. Chloe sighed. Damn she was exhausted. Sabrina patted her shoulder.

”Good job Chloe” she whispered

”Thanks ‘Brina.. fuck I need a bubble bath I’m tired..” she murmured, stretching uncomfortably

”You said it, that was stressful.” Alix huffed, before looking at Chloe “but yeah, you did good Bourgeois.”

Marinette nodded excitedly

”You did something really nice Chloe! I’m proud of you!” She exclaimed. Chloe rolled her eyes softly, no one knew how much that meant to her,

”S-Sure whatever.. it was just a thing” She hissed, flicking her ponytail before leaving. Chloe was really not used to people thanking her.. she was happy.

As she opened the door to her suite, she slowly made her way to her bathroom- before pausing as there was a dark octagonal box that laid on her vanity, along with a note.

She froze. _Could it be?_

Chloe opened it up and her mouth widened to see the Bee Comb, a bright light flashed in her face as Pollen rose from her miraculous, a soft smile on the kwami’s face.

“Hello my Queen..” She greeted. Chloe almost broke into tears as she picked up the note

_Dear Chloe Bourgeois-_

It was so obviously written by Marinette, she could read the fashion designer’s hand writing anywhere.

_-You’ve grown a lot in the past couple of weeks, and you carry with you a vast amount of knowledge. You always were an amazing bee and I truly do consider you a friend now. The bee is yours now HoneyBee, permanently._

_Use the power well. Let’s get coffee as heroes soon! (What’s your order?)_

_Ladybug <3  
  
  
_

Chloe hugged the note to her chest, smiling softly. Pollen stared at her, nuzzling her cheek. She nodded to herself, putting the comb in her hair carefully- letting her hair fall down her shoulders.

”Well, best not disappoint, Pollen! Buzz on!” She grinned, as the golden light overtook her again- as she bounced through the city again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permanent Bee!


	9. Aurore

“..So then I said- Uh hey- ‘Brina are you listening?”

”Hm? O-Oh yeah- sorry I was,. D-Distracted- thinking- sorry what’d you say?” 

Chloe stared at the red head suspiciously. The last few days her best friend had been.. staring off more. Less aware. Distracted. Entranced.

Obviously she could handle this, this meant Sabrina wasn’t focused on treating Chloe like a goddess which was a win- but it bothered her that her best friend wouldn’t tell what was up.

“Bullshit, what’s wrong” Chloe said, leaning close to the red head. Sabrina’s cheeks darkened

”I-It’s nothing seriously!” She sputtered

”If this is about..” She started nervously, things had been a little awkward between the two since the love confession about a month ago.

It decreased Sabrina’s willingness to be pushed around a lot though, and the two girls started to actually be better friends sense the red head’s loss of the rose colored glasses- but still it was something that hung over them.

“It isn’t.” Sabrina said roughly, before her eyes darted away nervously “It’s.. something else..”

Chloe couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow up “Oh? Mind sharing to moi?”

“Might as well! You are the gay guru now!” Sabrina laughed, the blonde’s eyes narrowed

”Is that seriously what people are calling me..” she grumbled “Queen Bitch was better than this..”

”Sure Sure” Her best friend rolled her eyes, before looking off, her mind somewhere else “I just.. something’s on my mind that’s all.”

”Some _thing_? Or some _one_?” Chloe asked, the dark blush that spread across Sabrina’s face spelt jackpot “Knew it”

There was a momentary silence before the red head spoke up.

”D-Do I fall in love too easily?” Sabrina questioned, covering her cheeks

”I dunno- do you know her well?” Chloe tilted her head, the red head shrugged

”I mean- sort of?” She said sheepishly, biting her lip “Well I mean- lately I’ve been talking to her more because we discovered a shared interest in meteorolog-“

”Wait- Meteorology? As in.. the _weather_?” Chloe asked flatly. Sabrina froze, her cheeks heating up as she looked away, before slowly nodding. The blonde face palmed “Oh my god it’s _Aurore_ isn’t it?”

”Oh my _goooood_..” she groaned with embarrassment 

”When did this happen?” Chloe grinned, Sabrina turned farther away as she suppressed an internal screaming sound not unlike a kettle “Oh my god Sabrina tell me please, I _need_ to know- this is _fascinating_ ” 

Her best friend let out a deep huff, looking up from her hands. She adjusted her glasses weakly

”Like- I-I don’t know.. it was a little after my confession to you? I was trying to talk to more people, and she came up to me one day asking if I was okay cause I was really stressed out? I think it was cause of Miss Mendeleiev’s test?” Sabrina explained carefully

”Oh I remember that day” Chloe nodded, looking back she remembered how frazzled the poor girl was, it was a rough week and they were both thankful that the blonde didn’t force Sabrina to do her work anymore. She shook the memory away “sorry continue-“

”Thanks- anyways so, I thanked her for caring and I guess we just kept talking for a while?” The red head continued, the blush on her cheeks growing

”Right, and how long is a while?” She asked, taking a sip from her cup. Sabrina squinted her eyes a bit, before speaking again, her voice shaking 

”L-Like.. three.. five.. maybe six hours after school..?”

Chloe nearly spat out her drink

”H-Holy shit!” She choked, a smile spreading across her face “Did you invite her or..”

”W-We just kept talking and halfway through she just invited me out to go get dinner with her? T-Then she dropped me off at home?” Sabrina squeaked, covering her reddening face “I.. I mean- I really do like her and I’ve been talking to her more since then- but I don’t want to like.. read it wrong?”

Chloe shook her head “Sweetie no- I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure she wants your booty”

”Well I’m the one who genuinely thought I’d work out in a romantic relationship with you Chloe, so I really don’t trust my view on relationship ques right now” Sabrina deadpanned.

The blonde hissed through her teeth, rubbing the back of her neck. Yikes. That’s true. Though they both blamed rose covered glasses.

”Okaay.. maybe that’s a little true.. but that was more of an _us_ problem-“ she said, twirling a hair through her fingers “Ugh, anyways- how many times has she invited you out since then?”

”Quite a lot? Like it’s only been a month since she came up to me but we’ve hung out a lot..” She shrugged “And for how many times she’s personally invited me? Like- fifty percent of the time? We usually go out to eat, or go to the park, or.. I don’t know.. we went to the arcade one time that was fun” Sabrina smiled softly, before frowning “Ugh, She’s probably straight..”

Chloe hummed to herself “Yeah- I doubt that statement but sure,”

”She.. she can be huffy sometimes.. but she’s also nice and caring when you get to know her.. and she’s really passionate with what she likes.” The red head murmured, as she began to ramble about the weather girl. The two were close, if it was two years ago, Chloe would’ve been jealous.

She looked at Sabrina carefully. Her best friend was blushing, her eyes drifting off as she leaned on her elbow. Had the red head ever looked at her like that when she had a crush on her? Chloe thought for a moment, perhaps she did. Damn it, she was supposed to be observant..

“..She’s a hard worker- and I think that’s why it hurt so much when she didn’t win the thing that caused her to become Stormy Weather so long ago, she felt like she got cheated out of something she put her heart into” Sabrina went on, Chloe nodded, relating to the weather girl even more now, as she continued to think. 

Her eyes furrowed as she tried to think of a solution to Sabrina’s crush. She tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the table before something clicking in her mind. 

”Hey, there’s a school dance coming up next week, maybe you could invite her as your date?” She suggested. Sabrina looked up with surprise “Invite her as a friend, worst thing that could happen is a friend zone right?”

”I guess.. but the worst that could happen is Her to think I’m weird and avoid me for the rest of our lives..” She mumbled, shoulders slumping. Chloe rolled her eyes

”‘Brina if she thinks the idea that you gay is weird- then where the fuck was she during Miss Heartbreak?” She asked harshly, the red head winced before nodding.

”True, everyone saw that..” Sabrina said dryly, before looking up awkwardly “Hey- uh.. sorry for that by the way-”

”I told you _never_ to say sorry for Miss Heartbreak, it wasn’t your fault.” Chloe snapped, slamming her drink on the table, before softening “You were in love, Sabrina. Never apologize for that. I promise you: I’m getting you a date with that hot weather girl Sabrina, even if it’s the last thing I do!”

The red head stared at her dumbstruck, before her face melting into a warm smile.

”Thank you Chloe..” She grinned, wiping a tear from her face. Chloe nodded and leaned back in her chair. Promises were complicated.. she really didn’t want to disappoint her best friend again. She needed to bring out the big guns here..

...

”You want me to what?”

”Look- call this a truce I guess.. but Sabrina means a lot to me and I promised her I’d get her a date with Aurore-“

”She has a crush on Aurore? The umbrella weather girl!? That one?!” Alya exclaimed, Chloe glared at her, which shut the reporter up. “I.. guess she has a type..”

”What? Bossy blondes? I guess so- I’m not judging her honestly but that’s beside the point-“ She said, rubbing the space between her eyes, she sighed and looked up weakly at her nemesis

“I know you’ve been trying to set up Adrien and Dupain-Cheng and honestly- most of your schemes would’ve worked by now if he wasn’t an oblivious shit so I need your match making help here..” Chloe continued, crossing her arms.

Alya stared at her blankly, she cleaned her glasses to check if she was talking to the right person.

”Huh..” she murmured “You know what- fuck it I’ll help”

”It’s appreciated..” Chloe said dryly, trying to avoid actually thanking the reporter. She nodded to herself and began to walk away “Now I need to go make sure Aurore isn’t going to break my best friend’s heart-“

”And hows that?” Alya called after her

”Make sure she’s interested I guess..” Chloe shrugged, before walking off.

_nothing the gay guru can’t handle_ she supposed. God she hated that nickname she was going to kill the person who came up with that- it didn’t even include the other fucking sexualities.. wait why is she ranting about that- WHATEVER RIDICULOUS

...

Chloe found herself following Aurore a lot more, not stalking, but she started to notice her more in the halls.

She watched Sabrina freeze every time the weather girl was in vicinity, how her best friend’s smile seemed to glow as the two talked, how she became so entranced when talking about their _totally_ platonic dates. 

The blonde laughed, and told the poor girl she had it bad. Her smile grew as she began to notice how Aurore interacted with Sabrina, many blink and you’ll miss it scenarios. Chloe had to hand it to weather girl, she was a good actress, but she could see the absolute love struck look in her eyes.

She snickered to herself as Pollen flew around her room, the date of the dance was drawing close, and she had a few plans on her mind. She flicked on the tv, watching the- well- weather, of course.

Chloe smiled as she fed Pollen a teaspoon of honey, before she eyed the tv- it had the weather for the coming days, then her eyes narrowed.

”..Thursday will be some stormy weather.. please bring your umbrellas and-“

She threw the remote at the tv

”Damn it! It’s gonna rain on the dance” she growled, before a brilliant idea crossed her mind “Well- guess I’ve gotta go the Adrienette route..” she muttered, before she felt her phone buzz “But first- Ladyblogger..”

She opened her phone up to see a text message, Chloe smiled as she saw that Alya had sent a picture of Aurore and Sabrina. The red head looked sheepish but still happy, while the weather girl seemed excited. Looks like the request was taken, perfect.

**Ladyblogger** : Sabrina asked it in a platonic way, you sure this is gonna work?

 **Chloe:** trust me, I’ve got a plan and if Aurore isn’t a bitch- then Sabrina’s sure to have a girlfriend by the end of the dance

...

“Damn it.”

”What?” Alix asked, as she looked up from her drink, 

”I think I’ve overestimated Weather girl.” Chloe mumbled. On the other side of the party was Aurore and Sabrina- both talking with bright smiles on their faces

”Really? They look fine to me” The skater rose an eyebrow. Chloe shook her head.

”Nope, look at them closely, they’re both absolute messes, also Sabrina keeps messaging me and asking me what to do- check it” She said, before pulling up her phone. On it was multiple panicked messages from the red head, whilst Alix read them, Alya sauntered up

”Aurore’s been messaging me like crazy too, look-“ the reporter said, pulling up her own messages from the weather girl, as equally panicked and a mess as Sabrina- maybe even more.

”This isn’t going well..” Chloe grumbled, “I bet they’ve asked how the weather is like ten times”

”Definitely” Alya sighed “At least their feelings are mutual?”

”Mutually a mess” Alix sneered, raising an eyebrow “Oh- Sabrina’s leaving”

”What?!” Chloe exclaimed, swerving around to see the red head scampering out the door. Her grip on her phone tightened, as rage bubbled inside her chest “I’m going after her, Alya go talk to Aurore- I need to check up on Sabrina.”

The two nodded to each other before splitting. Chloe shuffled out of the door, finding Sabrina at the steps, trembling. The clouds above them were dark grey, no doubt going to rain soon.

”‘Brina? You okay?” She asked, sitting next to her. The red head looked up at her with watery eyes

”I can’t do it.. I can’t do it I’m no good..” she whimpered, breathing ragged “I could barely speak, she thinks I’m weird..”

”You’re not weird ‘Brina, don’t ever say that.” Chloe hissed, handing her a tissue. Sabrina blew her nose on it, sniffling

”I made it so awkward.. I kept fumbling over my words.. I suck at crushing on people I just wanna curl up in a hole and die..” She mumbled, tugging at her orange locks. Chloe shook her head

”Sabrina you’ve had a crush on two people. One was me, and because you only saw me for how ‘great’ I was instead of my obvious faults- but this- Aurore?” She said “You connected with her on your own, you two are close. Really close. Cut yourself some slack.”

She blinked as she felt a raindrop fall on her cheek

”Say- did Aurore bring her umbrella?” She asked

”She always does” Sabrina said, eyes looking off “Well- usually it’s a parasol- but she knew it was going to rain today so...”

”Right- weather girl- hold on-“ Chloe quickly typed something into her phone, before smiling at Sabrina and handing her some money “Have fun on your date ‘Brina” she winked,

”W-Huh?” Sabrina sputtered, the blonde did nothing but slip back inside the party, just in time to see Aurore opening the door. The weather girl’s face was red.

”C-Chloe..?” Aurore squeaked, cheeks flushed. The heiress glanced upwards, seeing Alya giving her thumbs up. Chloe nodded to herself before leaning close to the weather girl’s face.

” _Listen here weather girl, if you break her heart and I’ll shove your umbrella up your ass.._ ” She hissed, before shoving Aurore out of the door. Chloe smiled at her work, before shutting the doors.

...

Sabrina looked up to see Aurore stumbling out of the gym, holding her umbrella shyly.

”Hi Sabrina” She greeted, “Uh.. you going home?”

The red head gripped the money in her hands, she shook her head

”I needed some air, sorry” Sabrina replied, summoning her courage “Wanna ditch the party?”

Aurore stared at her, cheeks flushing

”Really?”

”Y-Yeah, We can go get ice cream together, that sounds more fun than standing in a stuffy room” the red head smiled, before a water droplet fell on her head. It began to drizzle over them, before Aurore quickly held up her umbrella

”Sounds good to me, hanging out with you sounds better than any school party” the weather girl said, moving next to her, shoulders brushing as she held the umbrella between them. Sabrina giggled softly, her cheeks heating up.

”Its a date then” She smirked. Aurore‘s eyes widened, before nodding quickly

”I’d love that” She said quickly, before laughing “Is that why Chloe told me she’d shove my umbrella up my ass if I broke your heart?” She asked

Sabrina’s cheeks darkened “Dang it Chloe!” She exclaimed, much to Aurore’s amusement. Her heart fluttered as the dark blonde stared at her with soft blue eyes.

”Don’t get mad at her- If I broke your heart I’d deserve it“ she said, sticking her tongue out “Come on, we’re getting rainy day ice cream, aren’t we?”

Sabrina grinned, as her fingers intertwined with Aurore’s, it may have been raining, but she had never felt so clear

”Absolutely”

The two danced down the wet sidewalk, hands tangled together.

...

Chloe smiled at the door, talking a quick picture with her phone

”Definitely showing this photo at their wedding” She said, Alix laughed

”You think they’ll get that far?” The pink haired girl asked. Chloe rolled her eyes

”They better, I already made a bet with Cesaire.” She smirked, much to the skater’s amusement

”Chloe Bourgeois! Betting?! This is the best day ever!” Alix snickered, before looking up at her “Yknow, this sure beats all of the rich people parties doesn’t it”

She took a deep breath, and nodded. Sabrina was happy. Her job here was done, her heart swelled with pride for her best friend.

”Absolutely” She said, before looking down at Alix “Now- I’m fucking hungry- let’s go eat like heathens and throw fruit at Kim”

”You speak my language, let’s go!” The skater grinned, before pulling Chloe off into the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM?? I DON’T KNOW HOW I ENDED UP WITH THIS SHIP?? IT CAME TO ME RLLY LATE IN THE NIGHT AND I WAS LIKE “FUCK IT IM MAKING THIS WORK”  
> HERE WE FUCKING ARE  
> SABRINA HAS A TYPE  
> SHE DESERVES HAPPY ENDINGS  
> I’ve never written Aurore before so hopefully she’s alright.  
> Chloe is doing her best.


	10. Kim

Valentines Day this year was something Chloe was really not looking forward to. No doubt there were gonna be some big akumas today, heartbreak yknow? Being Honeybee full time wasn’t helping either.

By the looks of it- Rena and Carapace became full time too, good for them! She doesn't care! She still hasn’t had proper sleep in days. She looked around the classroom, smirking at the very tired form of Marinette- chugging down three cups of coffee, seems like neither did someone else.

Pollen stroked her hand encouragingly under the table, she smiled. Maybe she was working a little too hard for her health- but still, she needed to work above and beyond for Ladybug. After all, they say bees are hard workers. Her eyes trailed across the room,

_Seems like Valentines Day is gonna lonely this year too_ She thought, as she spotted Sabrina and Aurore talking outside the room. She smiled, Sabrina had went on and on the day before, about their Valentine’s Day plans, it was actually kind of cute.

Chloe sighed, scrolling through her phone, trying to ignore the lonely feeling in her gut. She hadn’t bothered to look at her locker yet, she was actually hoping for it to be empty this year, but life has different plans-

It was definitely more scarce than past years, she appreciated the flowers, the bee side of her was buzzing with joy. The bright red cards would be red quickly, lots of date requests that she’d no doubt turn down, a few of admiration-

She was surprised to find one from Alix- but luckily it was just a ‘hey you’re a good friend, here’s a platonic valentine lol- let’s hang out soon’, her eyes narrowed at the biggest card though- she opened it up to find the writer’s name in it and-

“No way.”

...

”Again? Really?” Chloe rose an eyebrow, as she stared down Kim at the bridge. He was sheepishly holding a bouquet (that smelled amazing curse you Pollen), chocolates, and a box.

“L-Look I uh..” He sputtered through his words. Chloe shook her head

”We really shouldn’t repeat last year Kim- no I don’t wanna date you” She said tiredly, seriously, she _really_ didn’t want to repeat last year. The jock sulked, his eyes adverting away. She sighed and took the gifts from his hands “Thank you though”

The box itself was beautiful, dark red with golden accents, she could tell it was painted on by hand. She opened it carefully. Inside was a bracelet that glittered beautifully in the sun, and an origami flower next to it. If she was any other girl, she’d swoon.

”You put a lot of effort into this“ she said, Kim smiled, leaning against the railing

”Y-Yeah? Max helped me a lot with it, we painted the box together, we went flower and chocolate shopping, he helped me choose the jewelry, and he taught me origami” He said proudly, then something clicked in Chloe’s brain. A sly smile grew across her face

”Oh yeah? And how long have you been planning this?” She asked curiously, feeding the fire

”Uhhh ‘bout two months?” Kim answered, raising an eyebrow “We hung out a lot in between it?”

Chloe giggled “ _Right_ , well, as flattered as I am- I can’t accept this confession- because I just don’t romantically like you, that’s just how it is, not you it’s me deal.”

He sulked, his shoulders falling.

”But.. I’m pretty sure you don’t like me romantically either.” She smirked deviously, Kim’s eyes darted up and widened

”W-What do you mean?” He sputtered. The grin on Chloe’s face widened

”I’m accusing you of faking this confession!” She said flatly, not breaking eye contact “You just wanted to work on something with Max, didn’t you? You want _him_ instead.”

Kim stared at her dumbfounded, before his face melted into realization, his cheeks turned a bright red.

”Oh my god.. I.. I..”

”I knew it” Chloe smiled, giving herself a mental high-five, his eyes darted to the bracelet, flowers, and chocolate. Her eyes narrowed “No you’re not giving this to him these are mine now- go get him some cheap ass chocolates and flowers on your own Kim, make out with him for all I care”

He nodded dumbly, as his legs turned to jelly in front of her. Chloe laughed, taking a quick picture of him having an existential crises. She sent it to her contacts (except Max) with the message ‘Second year, rejection + gay realization = best Valentine’s Day ever, here’s hoping for Kimax motherfuckers’.

It was definitely a better message than last year’s humiliation. She turned to Kim as he seemed to finally snap out of his daze

”Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Go to your nerd dumbass!” Chloe exclaimed, the jock looked up and nodded quickly, before darting off, his face red.

She smiled to herself as Pollen flew out of her jacket, she pulled out one of the chocolates and handed it to the Kwami, who ate it gratefully- before walking to the Louvre.

...

”Hey stranger, I got your message, looks like Kim’s confession went well” Alix smirked, Chloe laughed

”Oh yeah, _so_ well” She rolled her eyes, popping another chocolate in her mouth.

Alix nodded and began to skate around her, a smile on her face

”So why’d you stop by? You’re not confessing to me or anything right? The card was platonic” the red head said, a bit of worry in her voice as she rose an eyebrow. Chloe stuck her tongue out at her

”Nah- I just wanted to hang out- romance is really something I’m _not_ aiming for this year, I’ve got way too much stuff on my hands” She chuckled, much to Alix’s delight

”What stuff? Like super hero business?” She asked, tilting her head as they began to trail through the louvre. Chloe’s eyebrow twitched as she quickly smirked

”Pffsh, Queen B is retired you know that” The blonde drawled, letting Alix snack on a piece of Kim’s gift.

”No I meant as Honeybee-“

Chloe choked on a chocolate, stopping in her tracks

”W-What.?!” She exclaimed, the skater grinned from ear to ear

”No worries- I’m the only one who notice loser, ” Alix snickered, raising an eyebrow “and I won’t tell either, unless you do” Obviously referring to her live television catastrophe. Relief washed over her, _right_. She could trust Alix..

”Thanks.. gremlin” she muttered, punching her shoulder. The red head giggled, as they walked through the louvre, talking about whatever they could think about. Valentine’s Day was a day of love, and the two had it, just not in the way people expected. They didn’t care though. Friendship was better than any date.

The two stopped in their tracks as an akuma alert blurted out of their phones

”Oh fucking fuck.” Chloe growled, Alix snorted

”That’s your call, thanks for hanging out with me today, Valentine’s Day is.. pretty lonely for me” the skater said, Chloe stared at her softly, before smiling

”No problem, think Honeybee could visit some time to time?” She asked, Alix nodded

”Totally!” She grinned, the two high-fived as a Chloe darted outside and transformed- time to get to work!

...

Chloe sat comfortably on Marinette’s balcony, if you told her a year ago she’d find her frenemie’s home to be one of the most comforting places on earth, she’d call you ridiculous and then proceed to ruin your life. Now though..

”So? How was your Valentine’s Day Dupain-Cheng?” She asked curiously, the blunette laughed as she handed her a plate of scones.

”It was alright, I sent Adrien a love letter which was nice- I didn’t forget to sign it this time!” Marinette grinned, pumping a fist into the air, before sitting down “I hope he likes it”

”He probably will- but don’t get mad if he says ‘oh it’s a sign of our friendship’!” Chloe snickered, much to the fashion designer’s dismay

”Ughh.. he probably will..” She said, a small blush growing on her face “..he’s a dork..”

Chloe shrugged “Any news on Kimax?”

”They’re dating now!” She exclaimed, her grin spreading “I’m so happy for them!”

The blonde nodded, as she chewed happily on her scone

”Better than last year eh?” She quirked an eyebrow up playfully, Marinette laughed

”Oh definitely- Dark Cupid _suuuuuucked_ ” she said, groaning as she described her frustration, before smiling softly “Hey yeah-Thanks for not breaking his heart again?”

Chloe snickered “Yeah yeah sure”

She felt her phone buzz as she received a few text messages. Sabrina had sent her a selfie from lunch, of Aurore and her having a picnic together. She texted a few good jobs and moved onto the next texts. 

She had completely missed the reaction texts from Kim’s ‘confession’, so she promptly read them- realizing how many of her classmates names were just nicknames she gave them..

**Gothgay** : Oh??? Wig?

When???

**Pastelgay** : OMGOMG OMGOMGOMG!!!

KIMAXMIAX KIMAX

**Alix** : oh shit?? Nice Chloe

**Jockhead** : CHLOE

VHLOE

IVE GOT A DATE

CHLOE

**Squeakygirl** : Oh my goodness!! I hope he’s okay!

Ivan just laughed at him, thanks Chloe

**Brina** : OHOHOH? Fuhgfjfhfhfieo

Hi it’s Aurore, Sabrina is laughing right now, you might have killed her.

**Dupain-Cheng** : i swear to god Chloe if he gets akumatized again-

oh? Nope- he’s fine- OKAY NICE THATS CUTE WOO KIMAX!

Im proud of you Chloe good job!

**Tomato** : hah gay nice

**Ladyblogger** : OHOOH?? SCOOP?? TELL ME ??.

Chloe smiled to herself as she ate another scone while Marinette was going on and on about kwamis and identities and stuff- she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, the tension in her body melted. Best Valentine’s Day ever.


	11. Caline

Chloe watched in complete boredom at her table. She should really stop sticking her nose in everything- but watching her teacher having a date with a complete stranger had been a treat to watch until the guy left for the bathroom and didn’t come back.

She took a long sip of her lemonade before setting it down. Miss Bustier hung her head in defeat as she ate her meal in lonely silence. Chloe watched the woman finish and then stand to leave. She waited a few moments before walking after her.

Chloe had a good feeling about this one.. Miss Bustier didn’t look too sad about losing the date, in fact she looked just as uncomfortable as he did during the entire ordeal. She pulled up her phone and quickly texted Sabrina-

**(3:21 pm)**

**Chloe** : hey ‘brina I just saw something _fascinating_

**Brina** : that’s worrying

**Brina** : please tell me what it is so I know whether or not to pack my ‘ruin a life’ kit or my ‘comfort a sad person and help chloe steal them’ kit.

**Chloe** : neither for now

**Brina** : _fascinating!_

**Chloe** : brina you wound me

**Chloe** : anyways i just saw miss bustier get stood up on a date at the new cafe I was talking about

**Chloe** : gonna follow her rn because something isn’t sitting right with me

**Chloe** : wish me luck

**Brina** : Yikessss good luck Chloe!

_Good luck indeed_ she thought to herself- before skipping down the sidewalk after her teacher.

It took a few dozen blocks for the teacher to realize someone was following her- and it took a short walk to the park for the red haired woman to spin around to actually see her student standing there with a smug smile on her face.

”A-Ah.. Chloe! I didn’t realize you were here!” The teacher said in her cheery teacher™ voice. Chloe rose an eyebrow, a smirk playing across her lips

”Miss Bustier please don’t use your teacher voice in public with me or else I’ll call you _Caline_.” She drawled, _please don’t use your teacher voice I already feel uncomfortable with saying your first name_ she silently begged.

Luckily her teacher seemed to share the same feelings and sighed.

”I’m guessing that you’ve.. been following me?” Her teacher huffed, her voice dropping it’s fake cheer and gusto. Chloe barked out a laugh and nodded

”Yep! It didn’t look like that date went well” She said, checking her nails smugly. Miss Bustier cringed- before groaning. The two sat down on a park bench as she began to recount the date.

”I feel like I shouldn’t be talking about this to my student..” She murmured, the blonde shrugged

”We’re out of school right now, I’m not your student here- complain all you want” Chloe said coolly. Miss Bustier rubbed the space between her eyes

”I need someone in my life right now.. and while he- his name was Jacque by the way-“

”Douche name already” Chloe snickered but immediately coughed into her fist as Bustier frowned at her “U-Uh.. sorry..”

The teacher paused for a moment, mulling over the apology before quickly continuing on-

“He was easy on the eyes but I swear- The man needed body deodorant.. and mints.. and I don’t know.. a shave?” Miss Bustier said, she looked at Chloe who gave a knowing smirk “..okay he wasn’t very appealing at all..”

”I’m guessing you did some.. research? Before hand?” She asked, tilting her head mischievously. The teacher groaned

”If you’re asking me if I used a dating app then.. ugh.. _yes_..” The ginger haired woman said sourly “You don’t need to pull _everything_ out of me here kid..”

”Excuse me _Madame_ \- I am just soaking in the _entire_ show that is: grumpy and teacher persona dropped Miss Bustier.” Chloe giggled, raising an eyebrow playfully “So what’d you two talk about before he bailed?”

The teacher sighed, pulling the hair out of her face. Her expression sullen and almost embarrassed.

”Mostly he was talking really,. I was just nodding along tiredly- He was babbling about the government.. the weather.. To be honest- I don’t think he found me appealing either..” Miss Bustier muttered, her face falling. “..he eyed me weird when he blatantly said that he didn’t like.. _ugh_.. woman of _thicker_ status..”

There was a small spark inside Chloe that made her grimace. _How fucking dare..!_

”Then he needs knew eyes, you’re a piece of work Miss Bustier what the hell!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms “That probably sounds weird coming from your literal student- but fuckin- Jacque doesn’t know jack shit about woman clearly!”

Her teacher paused for a moment before smiling softly “Thank you Chloe..”

Chloe smiled proudly. Miss Bustier had always been a positive influence on her life. Even knowing her flaws, it felt.. comforting to have a trusting and kind adult, of course-

Sure the teacher could use a backbone when the blonde got bitchy, but they could work on that. Feeling _supported_ and feeling _seen_ felt nice in its own.

”Anyways, I think you should expand your horizons, how long have you had this app?” She asked, tilting her head. Bustier winced before looking at it

”This app _specifically_? Like.. two months?” She said weakly. Chloe lifted up a hand and Bustier passed the phone over carefully. Chloe looked at it, it was definitely one of those _hot studs in your area_ kind of things.

She nodded to herself as she quickly searched for a more.. _open_ app.

”Here you go” The blonde chirped, handing it over. She watched in delight as Bustier’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed slightly

”I.. Chloe.. Is this what people meant when they were calling you the gay whisperer?” She said, in almost a hushed whisper. The heiress let out a loud and free laugh, 

“Hah! I wondered if word got to you! Yeah! Who do you think got Julerose together Miss Bustier?” Chloe smirked, relishing in her teacher’s surprised expression as she looked at the app and her.

”I- I assumed Marinette but..”

”Yeah, they didn’t tell anyone it was me but after like- the fourth time I helped someone come out- I think people took notice in my.. _oh so changing heart_ ” She said dramatically, crossing a hand over her chest before looking at the app “You.. you don’t have to.. I just wanted you to consider..”

That seemed to reboot Bustier’s head as she remembered the dating app. She nodded-

”A-Ah right! Yeah! U-Uh..” She sputtered, her throat parch “I.. I’ll give it a try.. I think there’s some.. _things_ I might’ve pushed down back in my own college days now that I think about it-“  
  
  


She glanced at Chloe and frowned at her shit eating grin.

”Stop smiling at me like that I can’t look at you the same in class anymore.” The teacher groaned embarrassedly.

”Whatever _Mom_ \- I hope you get a hot lady date, you’re like my only mother figure that gives a shit about me right now- so I’d _love_ to have as many moms as possible- _hah_!” Chloe laughed, before meeting Miss Bustier’s gaze, concern filled the woman’s eyes, “Uhh hello?”

”Chloe are you okay?”

The girl paused for a moment, feeling overwhelmingly small. Ah. Right. This was an adult. Not a fellow classmate or kid her age. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

”Yeah I’m good! Uhh.. I..” She frowned “I wasn’t lying.. you’re.. you’re a honestly a pretty positive figure in my life- my daddy practically buys my feelings, Ladybug is a literal girl my age and has her own problems-“ _and is Marinette_ “-I don’t even want to begin about my mom..” 

Chloe looked off at the park in front of them, staring longingly at the many families- she coughed briefly into her fist, avoiding eye contact with her teacher

”You uh.. you believed in me- and while that wasn’t good most of the time.. it meant a lot to me” The blonde smiled softly “I think the only thing you might’ve done wrong was not trying to stop me- I’m grateful that you soft with me but god- I needed to be stomped on a bit” she laughed hollowly

“Though.. I suppose you couldn’t do that if you tried with all of my ‘daddy is the mayor’ threats..” She added shyly. Chloe blinked with surprise as she felt Bustier’s hand pat her back

”It’s okay, I’m proud of you Chloe. So very proud.” Her teacher said sweetly. And it wasn’t her toxically nice and cheerful tone that she wore during school hours. It was genuine and warm “You are an exceptional girl, and your journey is one that I am so very grateful to have witnessed and watched grow.”

There was a moment of silence before Chloe felt her eyes brim with tears, she let out a soft laugh, wiping away her tears as choked back a sob.

”Thank you Miss Bustier..” She smiled “Thank you..”

They sat together quietly, enjoying the warm afternoon together, before going out for ice cream. Chloe smiled, even if not by blood, it felt like having a mom for once. It felt like- even if it was just the two of them- it felt like family.

And hey! She managed to cheer Miss Bustier up too! That’s always a plus!

Maybe things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking adore those “Miss Bustier practically adopts Chloe” fics, cause while she has flaws- I love Miss Bustier she’s great
> 
> I don’t have a specific HC for the lovely ginger teacher, I’m considering on making her bi in this fic but I don’t have any plot lines that need that confirmed yet so it’s up to you guys I suppose.  
> Chloe’s been carrying the world on her back lately in this fic, and she needs a trusting adult in her life and Bustier can be that adult.  
> Anyways for those who care- the guy who stood Bustier up on a date ends up getting akumatized that same day and gets his ass kicked REALLY hard by HoneyBee for no reason why, hmmm wonder why


	12. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes you read the title right.  
> I’m going for a real challenge this chapter hoo boy.

Lila thought she was clever. Chloe could tell from the way the Italian girl smirked to herself when she thought no one was looking, how she played her classmate’s like rag dolls, and how she held her head high above her classmates with every trick she got away with.

But Chloe had her pegged from the beginning. So did a few others. And for the ones fooled, she wouldn’t let her hiv- her _classmates_ make such ridiculous judgement over the girl without her judging so, they were pulled easily. The Queen of Queers is a strong title and she used it well- and she made to share her message:

Lila’s silver tongue was something to be avoided and she made sure her classmates _damn_ well avoided it.

Hell- she even worked together with Alix and Alya to test how desperate Lila was for attention. With a few strings pulled, Lila was convinced she fooled the class into thinking she got trapped in the amazon after they posted some amazon and jungle related topics around to make it semi popular.

Sabrina managed to get close to the enemy and learn her very blank schedule, the two partners in crime smiled towards eachother as Lila whispered good nothings into the ginger’s ear, not knowing that she had been cornered.

Should we be surprised though? At this point, everyone realized how much of a smartass Sabrina really was, and it was much more fun to fool someone they actually hated.

The policeman’s daughter found amusement in playing puppet master, especially with her tricky and fun experiments with forgery and copying hand writing- much to Chloe and Aurore’s impressment. The former weather girl would gasp in awe and go ‘oh my god Sabrina you’re so cool I love you!’ and Sabrina would blush brighter than her own hair.

God those two were adorable together.

Wait where was she again? Oh yeah, Lila being a dumbass.

All it took was a single look between her and Miss Bustier and the teacher had already waved off the Italian girl’s attempts to expel Marinette.

The blunette was sort of in this middle ground where she knew Lila was lying, but couldn’t prove it, but still took every opportunity to disprove it. Luckily, Chloe kept the hero away from the lions den. 

It was.. kind of pathetic really. Lila’s lies were a trembling castle of cards and everyone knew it, but just let her live her fantasy.

Well.. At least her hive was safe. Although.. like she said before- Chloe had her pegged from the beginning. But her lies weren’t the only thing she got pegged. Oh no. She could see _it_ before anyone else could. It was Lila’s eyes that gave it away really.

Lila hated lying

and also-

Lila hated something _else_ about her..

Chloe had almost laughed when she pieced _it_ together. The blonde smirked to herself in her seat. She kept _this_ special project to herself. Even pranks with Alix or schemes with Sabrina wouldn’t spill into this.

But she supposed it made sense.

If Lila could fool the principal into thinking she had a lying disease- she could pull some strings to adjust the medical papers to her liking too...

She wasn’t going to judge her on that, she was a clever fox- but also naive to the things around her. Like Chloe. Always Chloe. The blonde was proud of her being the unforeseen factor in most schemes.

Before, she hated to be looked down on, to be pitied. But now? She liked to be underestimated now, because it made the fall of her enemy’s all the more sweeter.

Chloe wondered if Lila did a surgery or any estrogen stuff yet, probably not- but who knows really- The blonde really didn’t care. She also wondered if Sabrina learned too, because of the sleep overs she was taken on.

Clearly Lila was allowed to dress like her gender so Chloe bet her mother was accepting.. she clicked her tongue impatiently as she waited for the Italian girl to arrive.

Sabrina looked over “Who you waiting for?”

”Lila.” She murmured, her eyes narrowing. There was a slight grin that went across the red head’s face as she looked curiously at her phone

”Yeah? She your.. new project?” Sabrina asked, Chloe nodded.

”You should really stop calling these projects..” She huffed, making the girl snort

”You treat them like projects”

”Because projects are neat and tidy ‘brina, I think you know that” The blonde stuck her tongue out “I’m guessing you know then?”

”Yep!” Sabrina said cheerfully, “I’m supposed to be the _only_ person who knows, but I bet something went off for you..”

”What can I say- I’m a genius.” Chloe said proudly, flicking her ponytail. Her gaze drifted to Nino and then back “I bet there’s some reasons behind it..”

”Not my place to say, but she briefly talked about it during our last sleepover, she looked scared.”

”Did she outright come out to you?” 

Sabrina did a ‘so-so’ hand motion “She had this look of panic go across her face that I had never seen before, really genuine- so I told her that I was a lesbian and dating Aurore first and she relaxed..“

Chloe smiled as she saw the brief dreamy look that passed over her friend’s face, those two were ridiculously cute- the girl shook her head and continued-

”She explained really quickly, then went to change in the bathroom. Probably had a panic attack in there but I’m not sure.” The red haired girl added a little worriedly “She’s got a good poker face but I think she’s easy to get caught up in things”

Chloe hummed to herself as Lila waltzed in, fake smile plastered across her face. She nodded to Sabrina. 

“Then I think I should bring it up discreetly, I don’t want her to think you threw her under the bus..” She muttered. Sabrina smiled, raising an eyebrow.

”Even though I did?” She asked carefully, her scheming expression decorating her face

”Mhm” Chloe nodded softly “I might tell Miss Bustier afterwards, I can’t handle _all_ of this shit..”

”If she asks- I wasn’t involved.” Sabrina said, putting away her phone as they straightened up their books and materials

”Why I don’t know what you’re talking about my dear Sabrina- You never even heard anything!” Chloe said dramatically, the two girls shared a trusting and smug look- before class slowly started.

...

She had found the Italian girl sitting on a park bench, it had been a good fifteen minutes since the akuma attack. She went searching for her and then detransformed and slid over. Chloe couldn’t risk an akuma here.. Ladybug would kill her.

“I heard Rena Rouge came out as bi a few days ago, thought as Ladybug’s best friend that you’d know something about that” Chloe casually said, Lila froze for a moment before smiling coldly

”Is that so! Well, Ladybug tells me everything! I could give a good word in for you Chloe! Maybe I can convince Ladybug to make you Queen Bee again!” Lila said cheerfully

”What about HoneyBee? She seems to be doing a good job.” She asked, Lila’s eyebrow twitched before pulling back again%

”A different miraculous!” Her smile was strained,

”Well, personally, I’m plain satisfied with not butting my head into danger right now” The heiress stated smugly, before staring at Lila in the eye, her gaze sharp and smug “Are you, Lila Rossi?”

The Italian girl’s face narrowed briefly before pulling back into a smile

”I’m not sure what you mean by that.” Lila said through gritted teeth.

”Interacting with heroes or pretending you are is dangerous Rossi, you could put yourself in danger” Chloe said all too carefully and seriously, doing her best not to smirk at the souring expression on the girl’s face

”You aren’t a hero.” She spat bitterly. _How easy.._ the blonde thought to herself, because while she had gotten better at helping people unravel their emotions to better them and help them pick themselves back up- she also knew what buttons to press to crumble one’s protective masks and facades..

”I’m still close to Ladybug though.” She said proudly, which wasn’t a lie- she.. ugh.. had been getting closer to Dupain-Cheng, as much as she hated to admit it- she could consider the blunette a friend “And I think you’ve seen the trouble I’ve gotten myself in..”

“That’s your fault.” Lila scoffed smugly, unaware that she had already shown her true colors to the blonde.

_It’s like that saying.. where a frog inside a water pot will hop out if you set the fire up to a hundred first.. but if you boil it slowly it won’t realize until it’s too late._ She thought.

”The same way that it’s your own fault that despite all of your efforts.. _you still have no friends?_ ” Chloe hissed cold heartedly, her eyes glowing with pure malicious intent. Lila’s eyes widened before burning with fury.

”I have friends-“

”Lila, you have _associates_.” Chloe corrected smugly, she watched in delight as Lila squirmed and trembled with rage, green eyes flickering around the park, probably praying for an akuma. Hah- no one knew the blonde carried around small jars in case of akumas now.

”Doesn’t matter. They love me.” Lila snarled, hands trembling as she looked up at Chloe.

”Oh.. that’s what you want isn’t it. The harsh truth is- they can’t love you.. because they hardly know you.” She retorted, propping a hand on her hip nonchalantly, before smiling dangerously “You think you’ve got them wrapped around your little finger but.. you don’t.”

”I-“

”Silence. **I wasn’t finished**.” Chloe commanded, her voice overpowering and tense. Lila froze, almost shrinking in the heiress’s presence. _Good._ The blonde hummed in delight to herself, before sitting next to the girl.  
  


It was hilarious to see the girl so afraid. A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned on her elbow comfortably, her cold icy eyes refusing to leave Lila’s despite the Italian girl’s obvious discomfort and fear.

”You’re afraid of them.. aren’t you Lila..” She cooed, in a hush whisper. “About your little _secret_.. about your past..”

This was definitely a part of her she hadn’t channeled in a long time, it was easier to just be a rich brat, and it was getting easier to be a snarky but trusting girl.

This was her.. well.. others would call it her Mistress Bee™ persona. Others could just call it her Domme™ persona. She felt Lila’s eyes widen with fear

”Sabrina betrayed..” her breath hitched- the blonde clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

”Oh? Sabrina knew? I had no idea..” Chloe murmured, purposefully looking away to look contemplative. A simple lie really, but what made her feel bad was that there was a genuine look of relief that went across the girl’s face. “She cares you know.. and you’re hurting her.. because you’re hurting them..”

Lila’s face darkened, before looking away brokenly

”..they trust you.. I’m sure there was someone you trusted too.. who hurt you..” Chloe murmured, twisting a blonde strand of hair around her hair, “Is that what caused this all? Your heart hurt so much you decided to twist the story for a happy ending?”

Perhaps she was being a tad bit too manipulative and cruel, however she hurt her precious Hive.. so it wouldn’t hurt to play the girl a bit more.. _Don’t get too excited Chloe_ she reminded herself before continuing on, her voice cold and thick-

“Look at you now.. Lila. Clearly your mother dearest knows.. you scared history will repeat-“

Chloe helped as she felt her collar suddenly grabbed, her eyes widened and her confidence flooded from her face as she met Lila’s rage and teary green eyes. She was heaving heavily and her face was red.

The cement walls were being shattered to pieces- and Chloe was the one with the mallet. (Was that a weird analogy? Yes. But she’d rather not use a wrecking ball analogy).

” _You don’t know anything about me._ ” Lila snarled, her eyes filled with a mixture of fear, hate, disgust.. hurt.. her hands were shaking as her grip tightened “Stop fucking thinking you’re better than everyone for once you stuck up bitch because you’re not! You have no idea what it’s-“

”-What it’s like? To be looked down on? Forgotten?” Chloe finished her sentence, grabbing onto Lila’s hand. The girl’s face fell as she saw the soft and knowing expression on the heiress’s face “Don’t assume shit about me Rossi. Self awareness is a fucking bitch and I promise.. _I know her well.._ ”

Flashes of Queen Wasp flickered across her eyes, Chloe took a deep breath and released Lila’s hands from her collar- pulling away slightly but still sitting in front of her.

”I get why you’re lying and shit, of course- I don’t know the full story- but you’ve taken it too far Lila- and you know it.” She said, her eyes narrowing. “Call this blackmail if you want- or call this an act by The Queen of Queers.. if you don’t tell someone, I will.” She threatened.

Lila froze, her eyes widening with fright and fear, most likely a flash back- The blonde winced _okay that was the opposite of gentle.. backtrack backtrack-_

” _Look_ \- I respect someone’s secrets and. well yknow.. stuff.. more than anyone-“ Chloe said quickly “But shit like this, with an unstable and fragile mental structure from you? Nah bitch. You need support. Look okay- Marinette runs this.. GSA thing with Alya and-“

”Them? Really?” Lila choked back a laugh, but Chloe could see it in her eyes- she was at her tipping point “I don’t you’ve realized-“

Chloe put a finger on Lila’s lips, relishing in the slight blush that spread across her enemy’s cheeks

”Again- don’t assume what I do or do not understand _slash_ know” She said smugly, trying to hide the tremble in her voice with her booming confidence“But if you think you’re going at this shit alone, you’ve completely underestimated the overwhelming force that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Lila was silent for a moment, mulling over her words as a Chloe continued

”Look- you can be an asshole for all I care- but I can see it.. you’re hurt and scared.. and that makes you desperate..” She said softly “I’ve been there and it sucks. You’re really alone right now and the first place you can start with getting actually loved by the people around you.. is with people who know who you are.. and why. Hell- I think the group would appreciate another pretty face in there.”

The two sat in the park quietly for a moment, Chloe was worried that Lila would come up with some terrible and tear stained threat that would ruin everything- but instead- the Italian sighed tiredly, rubbing her tears eyes

”You think I’m pretty?” She asked quietly, the heiress rose an eyebrow

”Theoretically yeah, you’re an eye catcher” Chloe shrugged “However, I’d say my spite for you has soured your image..“

”Too spicy for a honey girl like you?” Lila snarked

”Yes.” The heiress bit back, the two shared an amused glance before falling back into silence. They had opened their mouths a few times to speak, but they didn’t say anything until Lila spoke up

”M. Agreste hired me to spy on Adrien” She admitted softly, making Chloe perk up “A lot of stuff I’ve done was done by my absolute spite for Marinette and infatuation with Adrien.. but.. his father..“

Lila grimaced “Look I’m not subtle- I know- and I’ll stop bothering him now..but.. it’d like his dad doesn’t even have the time to care..” Her green eyes glanced at her, wide and full of concern-

”Look- I don’t know your relationship with Ladybug right now.. but this talk has changed a lot of things for me.. and I need you to tell her that _Gabriel Agreste really isn’t good news.._ ” She said in a hushed whisper “.. _I.. I have my suspicions but I can’t say them out loud.._ ”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she realized the implication behind the girl’s words. She looked genuinely nervous and almost pleading looking. 

There was a part of her that wanted to scream at the Italian for suspecting Uncle Gabriel- but inside she too felt suspicious.. it really didn’t help that The Collector happened and she wasn’t aware of all of the Butterfly’s powers..

”I’ll do what I can.. I was Adrien’s friend first- Before _all_ of you shit heads..” Chloe spat, her grip on her bag tightening “..he’s my fucking brother. I’ll protect him.. and if you pull that shit again Rossi..”

She leaned close to the Italian girl’s ear, not unlike what Lila had done to Marinette so long ago-

_”.._ _I’ll kill you.. and you damn know I mean it._ ” Chloe snarled, she could feel the girl’s breath catch in her throat, and then quietly gulp nervously. The blonde pulled away and stared at her expectantly

”Noted,” Lila said hoarsely, her eyes adverting away before looking up curiously “Hey uh.. How.. how did you know I was..”

”Was..?” She tilted her head, the Italian girl glared at her momentarily

She was quiet for a moment before speaking “..How did you know I was.. trans.. you said Sabrina didn’t tell you..”

”Well you’re right, She didn’t because She respects you” Chloe said plainly, looking off, a smile drifting across her face “Uh.. not a lot really.. but I could see it in your face.. your jealousy.. your discomfort.. all of it- you’re good at poker facing but in the brief seconds before you put it on, I can see _everything_.“

“You are.. Terrifying..” Lila muttered, her posture somehow both tensing and relaxing. It was jarring to see her so.. genuine. So.. real. The Italian girl wasn’t focused on being liked or submitted to- just talking about how she felt

Chloe smiled “Sabrina’s scarier.” She stated, smiling at the soft surprise on Lila’s face

”Really?!”

”If I’m going back into my bitch personality right now- I’d say I kept her around because she was useful.. but now I’d say she’s talented and can keep up with the weird way I think-“ She said “Sabrina could probably take over the world if she wanted to, or if Aurore asked her to”

The Italian girl laughed- ”Those two are cute, I didn’t realize they were dating” Lila admitted

”I’m proud of her, she got some blonde booty”

”What a queen.”

“I mean- there’s some pretty _impressive_ people in our class. Like Adrien yeah- he’s a model” Chloe waved off “Kim rocks the jock aesthetic including the pea sized brain, Nathaniel has got the emo tumblr look down, Alix is.. _cool_.., and Alya- as much as I but heads with bitch- she’s theoretically pretty hot too- oh and Marinette-“

”What about Marinette?” Lila asked carefully, Chloe rose an eyebrow

”Nothin.. was just gonna say.. her legs are pretty smoking..” She said nonchalantly. Lila paused for a moment, her sour expression suddenly melting into pure fear

”Oh my _god_.”

”Hey no- You don’t get Marinette rights yet”

” _Her legs- how??”_

”No one knows where or how she works out man, mysteries of the world” Chloe snickered as Lila began to have an existential crises. Luckily, she was able to avoid talking about the exercise Marinette _did_ do. Freerunning around the city fighting monsters did wonders to your physique..

”Did I.. was it.. did I like Adrien or was I just obsessed again..? What the fuck.. what the fuuuuck??”

”Take a breather bitch, everyone falls in love with Marinette at some point.”

”Even you?” Lila asked. Chloe paused for a moment, eyes adverting away _Ladybug counts right?_ She thought- the Italian girl’s face widened slightly “ _Wow_.”

”Don’t tell her- she has no idea that all of the class liked her at some point, I want that reveal to be perefect. If she doesn’t faint at the end of everyone admitting that we all thought she was a hot piece of work- _then I’ve failed._ ” Chloe laughed,

The two sat in the park for a little while longer, before Chloe left Lila to her thoughts.

...

” _Chloe_.”

”Yeah?”

” _What the fuck did you do??_ ”

Chloe looked around cautiously as she held her phone, she had gotten sick so she was taking the day off. She took a long sip of her honey tea before answering.

”Uhh.. I don’t know what you mean by that.” She said flatly

” _How., who.. what did you do to Lila?_ ” Marionett’e voice hissed through the phone. 

In the background, Chloe could hear Lila yelling- ‘Fuck you you fucking transphobes I’m gonna shit all over your fucking family! Eat the fucking dirt bitch!’, and then Nino joining in with her and yelling ‘FUCK YEAH EAT SHIT!’, then a loud high-fiving sound-

There was loud cluttering sounds as a fight had clearly took off, the sounds of struggle and indignant yells erupted from her screen. She had never been more proud.

“ _You’ve created a monster.._ “ Marinette deadpanned, her voice tired “ _I mean- it’s an improvement but.. what did you do?!_ ”

Chloe took a long sip of her tea again, petting Pollen’s head softly- she uttered a few words into the mic before hanging up-

“Queen of Queers _bitch_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- trans woman Lila. Yes. Okay so this was really out of no where huh. I have a strange fascination with Lila redemptions so let me explain-  
> My characterization of Lila will always be basically the symbol of desperation. Desperate for love, desperate for adoration, desperate for fame, desperate for /acceptance/.  
> My psudo backstory for whenever I write Trans!Lila is that she wasn’t accepted or loved at her school in Italy (Most likely bullied, extra angst points if it was by a liar), and in her desperation (hey there’s the word again), she decided to deceive people in order for them to believe her (classmates just straight up didn’t believe her when she said she was a girl and it fucking hurt), it became an obsession to make people love her and it went out of control- and thus- she became easier to manipulate because of that.  
> Which causes a certain butterfly man swoop in.  
> (I used this same backstory for my Lila in my other MLB five called “Let it All Out”)
> 
> I can imagine that if this became a bigger redemption- Lila and Nino could bond but there’d be a bit of a tense relationship between her and Alya due to the fake fox thing and hurting Marinette- however in this: Chameleon and all of the Volpina sequels would probably be avoided or at least caused by manipulation and then regretted.
> 
> Okay that’s really it on my characterization of the faux fox, it’s really up to you on how you think Lila’s story should end, I’m okay if you still don’t like her- but I didn’t want to go the easy route and just make her the resident homophobe in this fic. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also the Mariharem continues to grow, I won’t tag Lilanette because it’s just universal that everyone falls in love with Ladybug at some point- poor Chloe has to deal with this bs. The fight that Chaotic Good Lila starts at the end of the chapter is with the transphobic bullies from Nino’s chapter btw, just a fun fact-  
> I like Chaotic Good Lila she’s fun- brat Lila is also fun because she’s an easy antagonist to write but fuck you guys thiS FIC IS FLUFFY AND SALT FREE  
> SUGAR ALL AROUND BABY- or should I say Honey?
> 
> I also like writing Chaotic Good and Chaotic Neutral Chloe- Sabrina is probably chaotic neutral or true neutral, she’s too smart for her own good.


	13. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS PRIDE MONTH I TOTALLY FORGOT  
> GET READY FOR SOME FLUFFY AND NOT SPECIFIC CHAPTERS CHAPTERS THIS MONTH
> 
> Here’s some Chloe and Sabrina interaction- and some speculation on what Chloe’s sexuality in this fic might be

The moment June hit- Chloe woke up in a cold sweat.

”My schedule automatically got a whole lot busier..” she muttered, before crashing back to sleep

...

”There’s pride parade coming up” Sabrina said happily as the two sat at a cafe. Chloe smiled warmly as she took a long sip of her honey tea,

”You and Aurore going?” She asked curiously, her best friend nodded excitedly, 

”Yeah! I think she’s ordering a rainbow parasol for the event! I’m getting us both capes and face paint and- Ah Chloe I’m so excited!” Sabrina squealed, she nodded happily for her friend 

”God you two are gonna look cute together” Chloe chuckled, “Know anyone else who’s going?”

Sabrina thought for a moment, a soft smile playing across her cheeks “Mylene and Ivan are big allies so they’re probably gonna show up to support our classmates, Juleka and Rose are for sure-“

”I’d kill someone if those two didn’t.” She chuffed, much to her friend’s amusement.

”Right? Uh let’s see.. Marinette, Alya, Nino are going for sure, Marinette has been sewing stuff like crazy since June hit-” She said happily before she thought for a moment “I have no idea about Adrien though strangely..”

”That’s odd, you usually know something about everything” Chloe rose an eyebrow playfully “How’s it feel not to know something for once ‘Brina?”

”Awful.” Sabrina deadpanned, before the two fell into giggles “I feel weird asking about this but can you figure that out for me? I know you two are childhood friends even after.. well.. You know..” her gaze shifted away, referring to the.. awful years..

Chloe nodded “Sure, I’m glad you’re asking me to do things ‘Brina, it’s better than.. well.. you know too..” she muttered, sipping her tea before smiling “Adrien’s bisexual but he’s not out yet, not sure if he told his squad but I bet he has.”

”Ah interesting! Well I for one support him!” Sabrina grinned, before holding her cup “Okay- I think Kim and Max are going, Ondine is considering-“

”Ondine?” Chloe tilted her head. The ginger waved a hand

”Swimmer girl, she used to have a crush on Kim..” Sabrina explained half heartedly.

”Yikes I feel bad” Chloe said under her cup “Anyone else?”

”Is there anyone you haven’t made come out of the closet yet?” Sabrina snarked “Speaking of which- Lila is considering too, how long has it been sense you two’s mysterious _conversation_ that I don’t get to know about?”

”Uhh.. about a week?” Chloe shrugged before glaring at the smile on her best friend’s lips “Stop looking at me like that Sabrina- I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again- _we didn’t make out._ ”

The girl threw up her hands ”Well how am I supposed to know! You didn’t tell me anything about it! Also- She told me you had a nice ass, so that’s _something_.”

”That changes nothing, I’ve _always_ has a nice ass!” Chloe exclaimed, as the two girls fell into laughter. “Well- I heard Alix is going, she’s been busy spray painting her.. well.. _everything_ black, white, grey, and green.“

Sabrina nodded “Didn’t know that. When’d you learn she was demiromantic?”

”Rich people gathering, she threw a banana at a rich dude and we ran away to hide” Chloe shrugged, looking off into the distance, a soft smile curling on her lips

Sabrina rose an eyebrow but if she had anything to say about the two, she didn’t say it. She leaned on her elbow 

“Hey, I speak for a lot of people here, mainly because they’ve been wondering too but- Chloe are you gay?” She asked, Chloe choked on her tea before pausing, her cheeks a slight pink

”M-I.. I dunno.” She said flatly “I _did_ have a crush on Adrien at some point, I can confess to that. But the thing is- that was like.. when were four and like not like right now-“ she slunk in her seat “I do my whole weird Adrikins thing to keep him away from fan girls after all.. however.. uh..”

Her face twisted, as an uncomfortable sense of unease filled her chest. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, as she looked off, her hands trembling around her tea cup.

”I just.. I dunno..“  
  
  


Sabrina stares at her silently, perhaps mulling over Miss Heartbreak, before smiling.

”Well, regardless what your label is, I think they’d appreciate it if their queen of queers joined the pride parade wouldn’t they?” She asked, Chloe smiled gratefully at her friend and shrugged

”Maybe.. but if I showed up then someone would catch me, Dad’s not gonna like it.” Chloe said flatly, looking down at her reflection in the tea cup. “Sure like- he doesn’t make any anti-gay laws or whatever.. but he won’t like the attention it’ll gather and the conflict it’ll probably bring to his popularity table Yknow?”

Sabrina nodded, sipping her tea “Ah yeah, he’s a weird politician like that.”

Chloe sighed exasperatedly “Remember that time your dad kissed my dad?”

”ZombieZou?”

”Yeah”

”Nah I don’t, I was zombiefied” Sabrina said flatly “Though.. it makes things awkward with the fact that I _did_ have a crush on you. Imagine if that like- awakened something in them and they got married? How weird would that be?”

”Oh god” Chloe’s eyes widened as she visualized the two men marrying each other “We’d be sisters.”

”Yeah.”

”Holy shit.”

” _Yeah_.”

Chloe shook her head, trying to shake the image of their dad’s doing.. other things.. out of her head.

”Like- I’m not saying that’s weird or anything- or that being your sister wouldn’t be dope- but I think that’d change a lot of things between us.” She said

”Oh definitely” Sabrina said, her face twisted in discomfort, probably imaging her dad as well “Also there’s y’know.. Audrey”

Chloe groaned “I’ve been trying to avoid that topic..” she set her tea down as she looked off towards the street, many shops were covered in small rainbow streamers or flags, it was.. nice.. “After Style Queen she just kind of disappeared again, She was..” She searched for the right words “..disappointed with me. Specifically because I wasn’t a bitch like her.”

”Ugh- Fuck her.” Sabrina spat, her eyes narrowing “She’s such a fucking bitch.”

Chloe smirked “Yeahh fuck her..” she drawled, taking a large sip of tea before continuing “I guess.. I just.. I dunno.. she doesn’t hold a lot of presence in my life anymore but she still casts a shadow no matter what..”

”Like- ignoring the issues with my dad- My mom would probably have a fucking field day with telling me why I suck because of who I like- specifically because it effects her.” She said coldly, brushing a hand through her hair “God Audrey sucks..”

Sabrina shrugged “She does, but you wanna know what I think?”

”If it was two years ago I’d say no and then regret it for three weeks- what do you think Sabrina?” Chloe deadpanned, the girl giggled before setting her tea down.

”Well- I think- be proud of who you are without worrying about the repercussions on what they think, your dad.. he.. he doesn’t know how to love you too well.. with the buying your feelings thing.. however he _does_ love you- and he did help call the cops on Marc’s dad and give him a place to stay, remember?” She said thoughtfully, 

“Audrey doesn’t mean shit to any of us anymore, so why should we care about what she thinks of us! Like- I make out with a hot, nerdy weather girl on a day to day basis!” Sabrina smiled wryly “And that doesn’t stop me from being secretly the mastermind of the classroom and owning dirt on every person in existence!”

Chloe stared at her quietly. 

”I’m gonna tell her you said that at your wedding.” She smirked, much to the embarrassment on Sabrina’s face.

”Chloe!”

”I’m kidding! Maybe. Anyways..” Chloe leaned on her elbow and smiled “Thanks Sabrina.. for..” her smile faltered as she glanced at the small rose brooch on her best friend’s chest “..for everything.”

Sabrina stared at her before grinning

”No problem Chloe. Even if you don’t go to the parade this year, there’s always next time, and if you aren’t comfortable with sharing what your label is- then hey- you know I keep secrets really well” She said, making a zipping mouth motion, Chloe laughed and nodded

”We’ll see what happens, I don’t even know what my label is..”

”I feel like you don’t necessarily need one..” Sabrina hummed “It just makes things easier when people ask.. Don’t stress over it.”

”Right- anyways- wanna make bets on what Super Heroes are gonna show up?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow up

”That’ll be interesting- how much are you offering?”

”Ohoh? My dear Sabrina- don’t you know I’m the mayor’s daughter?” Chloe mock gasped

The two girls laughed to each other as the day slowly passed above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist where Andre Bourgeois ends up marrying Roger? that would be fuckin funny- but I wouldn’t be able to make it serious.  
> Just Chloe and Sabrina staring at each other and going “oh no”  
> Oh well- could be worse- they’d be so chaotic with eachother, and adopt their positions as sisters really well.
> 
> I’m thinking about making Chloe bi or pan in this, leaning towards pan personality wise(That being just not caring and loving whoever she loves) but I REALLY don’t want to pass up the opportunity to make Adrien say “so you’re bee-sexual then?” and immediately get decked in the stomach.  
> That being said- I’m also split between two love interests which SUCKS cause I like both ships but I don’t feel like making it a poly (not because of poly erasure, it’s because it just doesn’t write right to me right now.)  
> Agh the struggles of a Chloe writer.. you can’t decide which hot girl gets to smooch her smexy ass.


	14. All Superhero’s Need Capes

“So there’s this guy I think I like..”

”Why are you telling me this?” Chloe rose an eyebrow. The girl winced before squeamishly fumbling with her hands

”I.. I heard from Aurore you’re good with love advice..”

The heiress’s eyes narrowed before sighing “Do you _think_ you like him or _do_ you like like?”

”Oh well.. I mean.. we’re close.. we do a lot of homework together.. hang out..” She said, brushing a hair out of her face.

”What do you work on?” She asked

”Uhh just stuff.. his name is Justin? Justin Extra.. w-wait don’t tell him I have a crush on him!” The girl squeaked, fumbling with her words. Chloe rolled her eyes

”I won’t- jeez why the hell did you come to me then?”

”Well.. cause.. I want to tell him how I feel but I’ve never found the perfect moment..”

”I don’t think there’s ever a perfect moment, if you actually like the guy I’d say just go get em” Chloe suggested “If you build your relationship on the expectations of ‘perfect’ moments then you aren’t going to get anywhere.”

”R-Right! You’re right! Thank you Chloe!” The girl squeaked, and then scrambled away. Chloe nodded to herself tiredly and left.

...

“Now _you_ look glum” Chloe stated flatly, the swimmer girl looked up sadly

”Well.. I’m.. I’m definitely _sulking_..” Ondine admitted

”About Kim?”

”Yeah..” She nodded. Chloe thought for a moment before sitting down next to her.

”Do you blame me for getting those two together?” She asked curiously, Ondine’s eyes widened slightly before her shoulders dropped.

”I did when I heard the news.. Kim kept going on and on about it.. it.. it hurt..” She mumbled, her eyes casting away. Chloe patted her on the back awkwardly. “I just.. I just really liked him Y’know? I’m not very close with the people at this school, but He was a good friend, _we_ were close.”

”He doesn’t have to stop being a good friend to you.” Chloe said “Whatever happens, don’t let your love control you, you’re.. talented from what I’ve heard of you- I don’t know you personally sorry- but anyways, don’t let this- I guess.. silent rejection ruin your friendship. It’s okay that you’re sad about it, but Kim still cares about you.”

She huffed, a small smile curling in her lips “Even if he’s as dense as a rock” She added amusedly. The swimmer laughed at the statement, 

Ondine sighed, before smiling contently “You’re right, thank you Chloe”

”And about that whole lonely business- I’m pretty sure the little.. I don’t know.. ugh- girl squad in my class would love to adopt you into it, just saying, they adore you already” She said offhandedly, standing up quickly and brushing the invisible dirt off her dress “See you swimmer girl.”

And then she left

...  
  
  


“Excuse me Chloe? Chloe Bourgeois?”

”Who’s asking?” She rose an eyebrow.

”U-Uh.. My name is Adelie.. can I ask you of something-“

”No it’s not evil that you’re in love with your best friend- just respect her boundaries and if she likes someone else.” Chloe said flatly, not looking up from her nails

”I am in love with my bes- wait what? How did you know?” The girl asked. Chloe shrugged

”I’ve got eyes everywhere. Now get going, from what I heard- Camille doesn’t actually have a crush on Louis, you’ve still got a chance- good luck” Chloe said, pitting the girl’s head before shoving her off. The girl stared dumbstruck for a moment before running off.

Sabrina looked up from her phone “Did you actually know her? I know for sure I didn’t tell you about her”

”Honestly I was just guessing” Chloe deadpanned “Lets go get some coffee, it’s been a busy fucking week.”

...

”MOTHER OF FUCK” HoneyBee yelled, crashing into the ground. Her vision blurred for a moment before a familiar face filled her view. Joy. She was feeling better already.

”Wow language much?” Alix drawled. HoneyBee grinned, looking up at the red haired girl. She dusted herself off and sat up, her bones aching.

”You bet your sweet ass Kubdel.” She snapped. 

”Sweet ass you say? I’ve been told told I had a sweet ass, didn’t believe it until now..” Alix smirked, posing a bit. HoneyBee barked out a laugh before hearing a out explosion. She winced before dragging herself to her feet.

”Stay out of trouble Kubdel. You need to get to safety” She said sternly. The skater rolled her eyes, 

“Okay _mom_ ,” She snorted “Don’t be _too_ worried about me”

”Virtually impossible, you’re really annoying” HoneyBee said, making the two girls laugh again before another explosion invaded her thoughts, she spun around “Shit- go _now_.”

The two ran away from each other.

...

“Oh hey.”

Chloe looked up from the window, eye brows lifting up slightly

”Hey.” She said, as she took in the sight “I never expected you to be looking for things like this, _Tsurugi_.”

Kagami glared at her briefly before sighing, a small and shy smile drifting across her face.

”Well.. it’s pride month isn’t it?” The fencer asked, as their eyes drifted back to the shop, staring at the multiple flags, signs, and capes strewn about- their colors dancing on the window seal and reflecting against their faces in the soft morning light. “I came to get what I needed.”

”What are you?” She asked curiously.

”I think the term is called Bisexual? I’m not sure, this is mostly new for me” Kagami said, a little nervously, brushing a hand through her hair “My mother is rather.. traditional in a sense.”

”Ah, I can see that” Chloe said, looking at the store “I’m probably not gonna do anything big, granted, this is my first pride parade I’m _actually_ attending, so I guess start small- I don’t even know if my dad will be supportive..”

”Does he not?” Kagami asked. Chloe shrugged

”Depending on the person talking to him? I have no idea. He’s a people pleaser” She said dryly, “I’m still figuring myself out.. which is weird,, cause I’ve kinda been busy all year helping others.. which is.. well- weird on it’s own.”

”Adrien came out to me, Marinette, Nino, and Alya the other day” Kagami stated “He mentioned that he told you first, so I guess what he said was true.. I didn’t even know bisexual was a thing until he told us.”

”Huh” Chloe murmured, looking back at the flags strewn about “You going with anyone to pride this year?”

”Adrien invited me to go with his friends, I’m not sure how he’ll be able to sneak out, but I’m going with them.” She smiled softly, her hazel eyes drifting off “Who are you going with?”

Chloe paused for a moment.

”Dunno.. I don’t really want to be a third wheel with anyone though..” She said quietly, eyeing a small pink, yellow, and blue flag with additional grey stripes on the window. Kagami started at her quietly, before patting her on the back.

Chloe laughed slightly, smiling “Thanks Tsurugi” she snorted. Kagami started at her blankly before giving a sligh put thumbs up. “Hey- you were Ryuko yeah?”

”I was” Kagami nodded, a little sadly. Chloe simply smiled and pulled her into the shop, throwing a bisexual cape around her.

”Well then, all super heroes need capes don’t they?” She said, tilting her head playfully. Kagami stared at her, eyes widening slightly before smiling warmly.

”Then I’d say you need one too, Chloe Bourgeois” Kagami stated, Chloe paused for a moment, looking away for a moment, her lips pursing together.

”I.. Queen Bee retired a long while ago.” She said, _I’m still HoneyBee.. but people like HoneyBee because she isn’t me.._ she thought to herself. Her eyes widened as she found Kagami throwing a grey-pansexual flag around her shoulders.

”That doesn’t make you any less of a hero,” Kagami said, before smiling “You’ve helped many people, Chloe. You’re still a hero, miraculous or not. Or.. so I’m told.” She teased at the end, her smile playful.

Chloe laughed, wiping a tear from her eye “Thank you Tsurugi.”

Two days later, the _totally_ new dragon Tempest appeared, fighting along side HoneyBee. The two girls sharing trusting glances with each other as they fought against the forces of evil together.

...

”So are you a les- _bee_ -an or-“

”Actually.. _Chat_.. I’m pansexual. Grey-Pansexual to be exact.” She corrected, Chat stared at her, a wide Cheshire grin stretching across his face. HoneyBee slapped a hand over his mouth “DON’T YOU _DARE_ MAKE ANY KITCHENWARE JOKES YOU MANGEY CAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff man.. the world is really rough right now so take this fluff and happiness to brighten y’alls days  
> Some closure for Ondine cause Kim and Ondine is a good ship that I feel bad for sinking in this  
> Alix and Kagami!! Love those girls they’re great


	15. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chloe looked at her phone, watching as Her social media bursted with positivity and rainbows. Selfies of couples supporting or attending, it was sweet. She looked at herself- her outfit much tamer than one as fabulous as her would _usually_ try.

She wore a bright gold tank top and black shorts. Around her shoulders was a small grey-pansexual cape- and on her cheeks was two matching pan flag doodles she had Sabrina paint on her.

Her hair was let loose from it’s usual ponytail, curling around her back and shoulders, one could tease that it was like a lion’s mane. Messy and unkept, but still containing it’s own regal glow.

The parade had started hours ago, the Miracuteam made a brief appearance for the cheering crowd before Chloe found herself slinking in the shadows. The other no doubt celebrating on their own.

A small smile drifted across her face as she watched the parade from a distant alleyway. The bright glowing colors was practically blinding to her.  
  
  


Though, despite the color and cheer the parade held.. she felt.. a little lonely. _Perhaps I should’ve just stayed as HoneyBee._. she thought numbly to herself.

However sadness turned into excitement as the familiar sounds of rollerblades filled her ears, Chloe turned around and grinned as she saw the approaching figure.

”Hey stranger!” Alix exclaimed, waving, her lopsided grin almost glowing in the sunlight “I didn’t expect you to be here alone”

”Well-“ She flicked her hair “When you’re as busy as me with match making and superheroing- you don’t realize the decreasing amount of _moí_ time I receive. So I like it thank you very much” She snarked. The skater rose an eyebrow

“Yeah?” She smirked mischievously, shifting around on her weight “Then would you be happier if I left you all by your lonesome?”

Chloe panicked, standing up straight-

“ _N-no!_ I mean yes?- wait.. no- I mean- Ugh..” she sputtered “.. _Stay_? Please?” She asked, her cheeks dusting a light pink as she looked down at her friend.

The red haired girl laughed, beads of sweat dripping down her face, bits of confetti and paint splattered on her exposed skin.

She was wearing a black tank top that exposed her toned stomach, with lime green snakes not unlike the ones on her normal shirt wrapping around it. She wore her familiar helmet and shoulder pads, that were now covered with paint.

“Sure, as long as you can keep up with me- _Queenie_ ” Alix snorted, brushing a hand through her wild red hair. Chloe giggled, skipping up next to her.

”Of course I can- I’m a mother fuckin’ superhero!” She said proudly, to which Alix laughed again

”I dunno.. I think I like HoneyBee more than Queen Bee” She teased, before skating forward. Chloe grinned, running after her. The crowd jostled around them, the parade glowing with merry madness and joy.

Alix’s laughter guided her, as they chased each other through the parade. Their eyes met every so often through the rush of people around them, and despite losing contact quickly, they kept running after each other-

However as the crowd swirled around them, Chloe found herself lost in its color. She skidded to a stop, chest heaving as she spun around. Adrenaline burning in her veins, hair frazzled and sweat dripping off her neck.

”Alix?” She shouted, the light face paint on her cheeks dripping as she looked around. Worry spread through her as she continued to spin her head around “ _Alix_?!”

Chloe ran a hand through her mess hair. _Shit shit shit where could she be- where the hell could she-_

“Hey-“

She whipped around, eyes widened- Alix held onto her hand, shoulders shuddering up and down, her cheeks flushed from exhaustion. She grinned.

”Let’s not get lost, okay?” She said breathily. Chloe nodded, sighing with relief, she squeezed Alix’s hand as they ran forward again. There was a loud crack that exploded through the air, Chloe looked up and saw streamers drifting above them.

She met Alix’s eyes and smiled, it felt like fireworks were going off in her stomach as they drifted through the crowd, Alix pausing halfway through to take her roller skates off so they could fully run together.

As they threw themselves into the crowd- sneaking past her father’s line of sight, taking selfies with their many classmates, and cheering along with the blasting music- Chloe had never felt so.. so..

She looked down at Alix’s laughing form as they leaned against a brick wall, catching their breath. Both covering in paint, sweat, confetti, and streamers.

Chloe smiled goofily as Alix let out a boisterous laugh, her heart doing flips inside her chest as they made eye contact and Alix gave a lively grin.

The two were just soaking in each other’s presence, just like how they did at the lonely parties. It was the spark of chaos in her life that she recognized as Alix Kubdel that made her smile so widely.

Chloe had never felt so.. _loved_.

Ah.. that was interesting. Her cheeks darkened a little at the thought. _Huh.. I do kind of.._ Her grip on Alix’s hand tightened.

She brushed a hand through her messy hair, the paint on her palms smearing through her locks. Hah! She barely looked like the Chloe Bourgeois people recognized her to be. She was just a Chloe now. Free. Happy.

”Oh shit..” Alix said breathily, her soft grin making Chloe’s heart flutter.

The heiress looked up from Alix and focused above the crowd, her grin widening as she watched fireworks go off.

Chloe felt like she was somewhere.. hah- over the rainbow really.

_Best Day Ever.._ she thought, her grip on Alix’s hand tightening as they danced through the crowd. However with the music blasting in her ears, and the moment carrying the blissful Chloe- she had failed to notice the light blush on Alix’s cheeks. 

...

Alix smiled brightly, she had no idea how long her grin had been on her face but her cheeks were aching as her chest heaved up and down from the adrenaline. She laughed, _how long has it been sense I’ve been this worn out?_ She wondered amusedly.

However.. something inside her.. felt off.

Not wrong. But different. She couldn’t describe the tender and warm feeling in her chest as she looked around. It had happened briefly before though, when she and Chloe were running hand in hand- weaving through the crowd of countless colors.

She reached a hand towards her dark pink cheeks and paused, her eyes widening a bit as her heart fluttered briefly- she looked up at the distracted blonde, messy and curly golden locks tumbling down her exposed and slender shoulders-

Chloe had never looked more raw, excited, and happy. She wondered if Chloe was always this gorgeous. Her blue eyes glimmering with an excitement she had never seen before. The two were laughing and dancing with the crowd, hearts beating. Alix had never felt so.. so emotionally connected to someone before..

It felt like-

Alix’s eyes widened as she breath hitch, she realized what had happened.

”Oh shit..” She said breathily, as fireworks went off above them. Chloe’s laughter echoing through her head as the blonde seemed to glow in front of her. Purple and black paint accidentally smeared through her locks- and multi colored paint slathered over her elbows.

The heiress was both messy and beautiful. Something Alix never imagined describing her. 

She was sure she saw stars.

Alix felt like her soul left her body. Not because of how exhausted she felt. Not because of how much her bones ached.. or how tightly she didn’t realize she was holding Chloe’s hand, determined to not lose the heiress- it was because.. it was because..

She fell in love. She fell in love with _Chloe Bourgeois._

And.. _I think I’m okay with that_ she thought, as Chloe pulled her back through the crowd, dancing around each other- fingers intertwined- she felt her heart beating faster than she had ever felt before. Alix grinned, her cheeks a dark red, _yeah.. I like that idea.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chlolix won the damn war..  
> Also- PLOT??


	16. The End of Chloe Knows All

Hey guys

so this is a weird chapter because I’ve decided to move the beach plot to a different fic? The beach plot was meant to end eventually then I’d continue the one shots like normal- but it didn’t.. it just didn’t feel right to me.

I covered all of the class that I felt like needed to be covered, so there would really only be Chlolix as the main attraction after that, and I could easily just make that a different fic entirely so why keep it here? So I decided to move the beach plot entirely and end this fic here. It really ended at the single moment Chloe fell in love really

This is.. technically the end of Chloe Knows All.

But don’t worry! I’m continuing the story onto my newest fic: “Sunny Daze!”

It’ll be continuing like normal! With all of the ships tagged in for good measure (there’s a lot of cluttered on sided crushes that have died already here that I needed to clean out)

Its more of a me comfort really, if it doesn’t work out well I’ll just post all of the chapters here on Chloe Knows All or something I dunno

I’m making a series tag whatever it’s called named “Chloe Bourgeois— The Queen of Queers” - Sunny Daze(and whatever other fics I want in this universe) will be up there soon.   
  
  


It’ll be a long fic hopefully, and part of the reason why I decided to move it was because of the change of pace it was.

Chloe Knows All was like a collection of knit together one shots— and it felt weird to me switching between actual step by step story telling and then collection of small tales again. I wanted to be consistent.

I hope y’all understand.

Anyways though, the first chapter of Sunny Daze is up, it’s just a fusion of the chapters Get Away and Sun— but the next chapter is where the story continues.

Thank you all for the support. This is my most Kudos-ed fic and it means a lot to me so that’s why I’m a little anxious about this decision. I’m very excited for Sunny Daze and I have a lot of stuff planned for it. I hope you guys like it.

Thank you all guys so much. All of your support and positivity means a lot to me as a writer and I hope to see you all again in Sunny Daze!

See You Guys Next Time!

—Another Person

EDIT:

I’ve deleted the last two chapters here which made the opening first chapter for Sunny Daze. So if you wanna read those you’ll have to read them there, if you don’t want to, glad you enjoyed this fic. Sorry if the comments were lost.


End file.
